Raven's feathers
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Based loosely off The Witcher on Netflix. A few years before the current events of the show take place we learn of Cahir's bride, and her connection with Geralt Of Rivia.
1. What are you?

_**Once upon a time...**_

**Before...**

Gretchen stood at the courtyard, her light green eyes filling with tears as she stared at the beautiful setting sunset. The sky was a gorgeous splash of several colors of gray, pink, and blue velvet as the last streaks of the sun, which appeared to be dripped in blood set over the hills. Shivering, she nervously grasped her hands together tightly, before her madam quickly came behind her, letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"Oh damnit to Hell girl. You should count yourself lucky. An orphan with no family crest, a little runt I took in when she was nothing but a starving piece of trash. Now a knight from our kingdom, from the family of Dyrrryn has for some unknown reason has become fixated on you. Wanting to wed you, and lift you up from the sad life of being a lonely whore..."

"I'm not a whore."

Gretchen said through gritted teeth, trying so hard to fight this burning anger that was bubbling up inside of her. Quickly, her madam snatched her ear, roughly yanking it enough to cause Gretchen's head to violently get pulled back as she yelped in pain. This was this the surface of the punishments and beatings she received ever since she was taken into this horrible whore house she had called a home for so long. Her madam hissed in her ear, breathing her warm breath against her face.

"Ah yes, must we forget. The virgin. That's why you earn your keep by sweeping and cleaning the blood and cum soaked sheets from the women who will never be nearly as lucky as you. I believe that's the reason why you caught that dashing knight's eye. Now you will quit those waterworks. You will come inside and meet your suitor, and I swear on my very own life if you cause a scene the knight will have to postpone the wedding when his bride to be suffered a tragic accident after falling down the back stairs. What a pity that would be."

Just when Gretchen believed her ear would be torn out from the building pressing pain, the madam let go, causing her to sway for a second before regaining her posture, and cupping her red and now very sore ear. The madam looked her up and down with nothing but disgust, before she grabbed her hand tightly and yanked her towards the back door.

"Let's try and fix you up a little bit before your suitor comes, even though that seems to be quite the impossible task..."

Together they walked past the crushed gravel, and towards the back door where the whores would often paint their faces and dress. To Gretchen this was simply just another room for her to clean throughout what seemed like her endless years here. Watching men pass through, drunk and stinking, choosing these girls who never even paid Gretchen a second thought besides to order her around and tease. Ever since word got out about an actual knight of Nilfgaardian by chance spotting her and taking interest, the jealousy among them all was nearly unbearable. Still, Gretchen kept her head down and ignored the insults that were shouted at her, or on occasion some rotten food thrown in her direction as she scrubbed and swept the floors silently. To Gretchen who could barley remember where she came from, this terrible whore house was all she could remember...

**Later...**

"Stop squirming about, it doesn't suit you."

The madam snapped as they stood inside. For the past hour she and a few of the kinder girls had done everything they could to present Gretchen. She wore a simple black velvet dress, with a plunging neckline that embarrassed the very modest Gretchen to no end. They painted her face, pinning up her hair, and using light crushed up powder to cover the freckles that were littered across her face. Now by the warmth of the fire, Gretchen saw in the mirror above the mantle she no longer looked like herself. No, even though she did admit they had made her look quite beautiful, she hated it. This wasn't her. This was someone else.

Feeling her stomach knot up, she stood beside her madam as two men in black armor walked in. One she recognized from before, having only spotting him twice before. The first time was when several Nilfgaardian soldiers were visiting the pub down below. She came down to change her wash bucket, keeping her head down as usual by the backstairs as she was taught, ignoring the crowds of drunken men and whores as music played. That's when one of the whores stuck her leg out, causing Gretchen to trip forward, dropping her bucket and falling right on the floor. The table nearby simply roared with laughter, as the whore got up never paying Gretchen a second thought before casual saying...

"Outta watch your step girl..."

And ventured to another table to pursue more customers. The laughter of course blended together with the music as everyone continued of celebrating and forgetting about the poor stupid girl laying sprawled out on the ground. That's when she felt a firm, yet warm hand reach down and take her arm. "My lady, are you alright?" Gretchen too stunned to even think, lifted her head, her hair falling in her eyes as she stared up at the soldier. He had a very intense looking face, narrow cheekbones, light colored blue eyes. His hair seemed to be a dirty blond color, and striking in a strange way. His gaze down at her was extremely intense as he continued staring down at her. They locked eyes in total silence for a moment before Gretchen dropped hers, embarrassed, gathering her dropped bucket before bowing her head once he helped her up. He towered over her.

"Thank you, my apologizes..."

She went to turn away, get out of there as quickly as possible. Instead the grip on her arm tightened, causing her to stop. Lifting her eyes again, she stared up at him and saw a faint twinkle of amusement in his face. A small smirk came from the side of his mouth as he stared down.

"You aren't frightened of me?"

Gretchen said nothing, just continued staring up at him.

"What is your name girl?"

"Gretchen."

"Gretchen...Gretchen of what?"

"Of nothing. I'm an orphan. I was taken in here and put to work. I've lived here. I'm nobody."

The man raised an eyebrow closely staring down at her.

"You...aren't a whore?

" Gretchen couldn't hide the color rising in her cheeks. Instead, she simply shook her head no. The man continued closely staring down at her, before she felt his finger underneath her chin, causing her to lift her face and stare up at him. Locking eyes again, he smiled once more.

"I am Chair Mawr Dyffryn. Part of the Nilfgaardian army."

"So I noticed...is your armor heavy?"

Gretchen instantly wanted to curse herself with saying such a childish statement. Instead, Chair seemed yet again amused and stared down at his armor with the Nilfgaardian crest on it.

"No, I wear it proudly."

Just then a whistle came from down the hall and instantly Gretchen knew what that meant. The madam had caught her speaking to the customers which was one of the main rules of living here. Feeling a frightened pit in her stomach, she continued staring down, before muttering a quick apology.

"Forgive me sir, I must be going..."

Chair grasped her arm once more, his grip still tightening on her arm.

"Until we meet again."

Gretchen didn't bother to look up, instead she hurried down the hall and out of sight. Where she was met with a quick slap against the back of the head by the madam. She had gotten used to these slaps, but they never made them any easier due to the rings she often wore, causing dreadful headaches that never seemed to go away. Sighing, she clutched her bucket waiting to get screamed at for talking to that strange and unusual solider. Instead, the madam squeezed her arm forcing her to look up at her.

"There is a sorcerer passing through, he's set up shop in the inn across the courtyard. He's paying a handsome price for dead animals to use and we have those dead cats down in the cellar. Collect them, put them in a sac, and deliver them. Bring me back to coin they fetch and you can have a full bowl for dinner tonight."

Gretchen nodded quickly, thankful she didn't mention her interaction with the solider. Instead she nodded, and hurried down to the cellar, not knowing Chair was still watching her with transfixed eyes.

**Later...**

The sorcerer buzzed about with annoyance with his elf helper who cleverly wore a hat to hide his ears as they buzzed about the small shop he had set up across town. Gretchen had dressed in her simple black cloak and had been instructed to lay down the sac of nearly completely frozen dead cats on the floor as she waited for payment.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few moments my lady, a more pressing issue has arisen. I will have my helper fetch your coin once we're finished."

Gretchen nodded, keeping her eyes down when suddenly a roar of pain came from behind the curtain of the small shop. The sorcerer and the elf had disappeared behind the curtain for a few moments, before another roar came and the elf hurried out limping. Gretchen watched with stunned eyes as he hurried out of the shop holding his wounded arm. From behind the curtain came more grunts and yells of pain, before she heard the sorcerer mutter a few curse words before he stepped out from behind the curtain shaking his head.

"My lady, I'm horrified to ask, but unfortunately my rather useless helper doesn't listen that well with instruction. Could I bother you to help me gather some bandages while I perform a healing spell?"

Gretchen blinked, for a fraction of a second she was ready to shake her head no. She was lived closely under the madam's rules, and worried this would be against them. She was instructed to get there, deliver the dead cats, get the coin, and return to her chores. The sorcerer seemed to have read her mind and chuckled. "I'll toss another five coin in if you do." Gretchen knew this extra coin would go a great way with the madam and didn't pause to think.

Instead she walked quickly across the floorboards as the sorcerer smiled and held onto the curtain.

"Usually I could do this myself, but I am quite ill myself and my powers are shaking. I need to focus on the spell at hand as you dress the wound. It won't take long and if you have a steady hand I promise you won't be harmed."

Gretchen stared up and nodded before the sorcerer pulled back the curtain and instantly Gretchen felt her head nearly freeze in her chest. Laying on the table wasn't a man.

No...he was a Witcher.

She had heard tall tales about that kind, and once when she was just a child had seen one pass through visiting the whore house. The madam had told her stories of evil magic, and cursed souls. As always, Gretchen listened and stayed away, but couldn't help her curiosity. The man on the table was massive as muscular, long white hair, and scars all over his body. He had a terrible claw wound across his chest. From what Gretchen knew of the Witcher lifestyle was that it was a lonely and dangerous one. They were bounty hunters, and fought creatures and monsters. This made perfect scene. In just a matter of second, Gretchen guessed that the Witcher had been wounded in a battle, and had come to town for a healing magical spell. Gulping, she nervously twisted the sides of her dress before the sorcerer snapped at her, waving her on with his hand.

"Come on girl! This damn servant of mine dropped all my bottles, grab the green one by my feet, the bandages are right beside him. Quickly!"

This snapped Gretchen into action. Without so much as another thought she quickly hurried across the way, and saw several glass bottles sprawled by the sorcerer's feet. She spotted the green one with some sparkling liquid inside and snatched it up quick. The sorcerer nodded as both moved to the Witcher's side.

He twisted and groaned in pain, his eyes snapped shut as sweat poured from his forehead.

"Open the bottle quickly and pour it over the wounds, I'll say the spell and once I tell you start dressing the wounds, but do so quickly!"

Nodding, Gretchen grasped the bottle, and twisted the cork, fighting with it to become unstuck. When she did, it ripped out with such force that the rim of the bottle cracked, slicing into her thin finger. Crying out in surprise, she watched as tiny droplets of her own blood mixed with the sparking liquid that poured down into the wounds, making a soft hissing sound. Instantly the Witcher gritted his teeth, moaning in pain when the sorcerer froze. Gretchen was ready to grab the cloth to bandage him when like lighting, the sorcerer's hand flashed out and violently grasped her wrist. Caught off by surprise, Gretchen cried out once more before the sorcerer stared down at the Witcher's wounds. Instantly he looked disturbed. Gretchen watched, her hand still fighting being held by him. "What is it?!" "This isn't right..." The sorcerer said, muttering under his breath, before he stared down at the scattered bottles and looked disgusted.

"Blast that dreadful useless creature..."

"What?"

Gretchen asked again, confused. Instead of answering, the sorcerer stared down at the wound before shaking his head.

"The coin is on the bench in the front room. I'll believe you're an honest young lad and fetch that extra coin...in fact make it ten instead."

"What?!"

"Leave at once child! Don't come back! Not a word to this to anyone!"

Suddenly feeling very scared, Gretchen nodded quickly, very much wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. Instead, at the exact moment that the sorcerer let go of her wrist, the Witcher's striking amber eyes flew open as his own hand shot up and roughly grasped onto Gretchen's own tender wrist with enough strength to break it. Gretchen gasped as the sorcerer stepped back for a moment as The Witcher stared up at her, locking his eyes with hers.

"What...are you?"

The sorcerer waved his hand, causing the Witcher to snap his eyes shut again and cry out in pain. This allowed his massive hand to free Gretchen's raw wrist, allowing her to stumble back. The sorcerer casted her one last look before pointing to the door.

"LEAVE NOW CHILD!"

Gretchen didn't need to be told twice. Instead, she spun around and hurried into the next room. As fast as she could she counted the coin, still hearing the moans of pain from the other room from The Witcher as she heard the sorcerer begin to shout. Once she gathered the right amount, she ran off outside against he cobble stoned streets, nearly running into the elf who held an empty green bottle, nearly exactly the same as the one that had just been used on The Witcher. His frightened eyes stared at Gretchen long enough for her to see sudden horror and guilt fill into them before he took off inside. Not wanting to wait another second, she ran straight through the market, not risking to glance back even once. By the time she reached the whore house, hearing the music and laughter from inside drift out into the freezing cold air, she had calmed herself down. She was sure the madam wouldn't question the extra coin and might even mean it on giving her enough food for tonight. She knew she could risk in keeping the extra coin hidden away, but the risk of being found out was too great. She had suffered too many broken bones due to her punishments. Standing in the cold, she stared down at her finger and saw that the bleeding had slowed to a faint trickle.

In her panic she hadn't even felt it. Holding her hand, she glanced in through the windows, and searched for the solider who earlier had spoken to her. Instead, she didn't seem to find him in the crowd. Sighing with relief, she got herself under control before going inside, putting all of that nonsense behind her.

Now less than two weeks later, she found herself dressed in a velvet gown, and her face painted up and her hair pinned up like the whores she had lived with as far as she could remember. She nervously stood, completely horrified that she was actually happening. Chair, the solider had returned the following morning while she was sweeping up downstairs. He had watched her from afar, his helmet tucked underneath his arm before he went upstairs to visit with the madam. When they returned, he smiled in her direction before leaving, never saying so much as one word to her. The madam came downstairs with a massive sac of jingling coin that she bounced in her hands and laughed looking down at her.

"You'll never believe this...but you my dear are to be married off to one of the most powerful soldiers of Nilfgaadian."

Gretchen stared up completely horrified. Now here she was. After the solider named Chair had visited, the madam wouldn't let Gretchen out of her sight, not even down to the market to fetch her usual errands. Instead she kept her locked up in her chambers. When Gretchen begged to know what was going on, the madam simply shrugged.

"For some God unknown reason this young man was quite taken with your simple charms. He's looking to wed, and learned that you are an orphan. It isn't unheard of for military men to do so. He'll make up some family crest from where you hail, and you'll become his wife."

"But...I don't know him. I can't..."

Before she could say another word the madam's face crumpled as she raised her hand and struck Gretchen's face hard enough to draw blood from her mouth. Her head swung back painful, before the madam grabbed her and gave her a good shake.

"You have absolutely no idea how lucky you are! You ungrateful little shit! I took you in when you were dumped on my doorstep, a screaming hungry infant covered in raven feathers. I could have simply kicked you to die in the rot of the street, but instead I took you in, gave you shelter and a purpose. I had my doubts you would ever become one of my girls...but look around you! Look at the life...my life that you are able to avoid. You'll be married to a noble man and never gave to come back to this stinking shit hole again!"

Gretchen knew better to cry or struggle. It would just mean another beating. Instead she stayed silent, and finally today would be the day that Chair would collect her and bring her to Nifgaardian to wed. Absolutely terrified, she stood never feeling more out of place than she ever did in her simple miserable life here. Finally the door swung open, revealing Chair in his dark armor. His light colored eyes fixed on Gretchen, and he approached her.

"My dear, you look simply lovely."

He knelt before her, taking her hand and kissed it. Never before in her whole life, did anyone ever do such a thing. Gretchen stood there, puzzled, even glancing at the madam's amused expression, before Chair rose and offered his gloved hand. Staring at it, Gretchen gulped, suddenly wanting so badly to run away. Instead, she took his hand as he firmly gripped it and led her outside to the carriage that was waiting. Gretchen had little to no belongings, but one of the men took her trunk that the madam had supplied.

Once she sat down inside, the first time ever being in a carriage, she looked out the window at the madam who glared at her. There wouldn't be any tear filled goodbye. She had been paid, and was finally rid of her. She knew she would simply find another orphan to become her slave once she left. Her thoughts were broken once Chair climbed into the carriage himself, as she heard the gallop of horses as they began to move. Gretchen sat beside this stranger, feeling absolutely terrified.

"Where are we going?"

She asked in a small voice. Chair turned, staring at her before a smile curved on his lips. Reaching, he gently squeezed her hand with his.

"To Nilfgaardian of course...your new home. Once we arrive, we shall wed and you...will bare my heir and be my destiny."

Gretchen stared at this stranger with no words in her throat. She was being taken captive to a life she knew she didn't want. Instead, she sat frozen and silent as the carriage continued on it's way out of the village.

Unknown to her, or to Chair, Geralt sat on his horse Roach, and watched the carriage get pulled away. His amber eyes fixed on the carriage before he grunted to himself, knowing if he kept his distance he would follow.


	2. Scars

_**Author's note - Thank you so much for pointing out the massive spelling error with Cahir's name! That's autocorrect for you! Thanks for the great review!**_

**Before...**

"You stupid little shit! Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

The sorcerer roared at the elf who coward on the floor, surrounded by broken bottles.

"It was a simple love spell...I wanted one of the women in the market to notice me...it was harmless..."

The sorcerer's face crumpled as he shook his head.

"It wasn't a love spell you fool! It was a binding spell! You got the bottles mixed up and that poor girl used it on that Witcher."

"But magic doesn't..."

"The bottle broke and her blood mixed with his...it will take a few days, but he will be drawn to her until the day either one of them dies. There's no undoing this if their blood mixed!"

The elf gulped staring up as the sorcerer stared up shaking his head before turning and walking away.

**Elsewhere...**

Gretchen found herself less than a week later kneeling wearing a gorgeous shimmering black wedding gown. The Nilfgaardian crest on her dangling earrings, as well as her necklace. As soon as they arrived at the kingdom, Cahir brought her to his family's home where she met his parents. His father Seneschal Ceallach Dyffryn app and Gruffyd and his mother Mawr. Both were noble respected pair from the kingdom, both featuring Cahir narrow cheekbones, and light blue eyes. They closely studied Gretchen as Chair led her in, and as strangely cold as they appeared, they welcomed her, and agreed with Chair that she was a fine match for him. Expecting questions on her past, instead they told her this would be her new home, and they were pleased that their son found such a striking young beauty to marry. Cahir then led her up to his wing of his family home, up to what would be their chambers. He brought her to what would be her room until they wed. It was the biggest room she had ever seen in her entire life with a huge oak bed with a beautifully carved headboard. Still tightly squeezing her hand, he brought her to the vanity where he sat her down on the tiny bench in front of it. Staring at her reflection, and her suitor behind her, she stiffened as his hands rested on her shoulders, firmly planted there.

"I will fetch our chamber maids to fetch you some bath water, as well as bring you new clothes. The finest dresses in all of the kingdom. I have even had my sister Dheran pick out some things for a beauty like yourself."

Gretchen nervously smiled, as Cahir stared at the two of them in the reflection of the vanity's mirror. Smirking, he leaned down, slowly lifting Gretchen's hand before softly kissing the top of it.

"Until then my love."

With that, he gently placed her hand down, before leaving her to await the chamber maids. Sitting alone, Gretchen waited until she heard the door click shut when suddenly her entire face twisted in extreme pain. Snapping her eyes shut, she fought the urge to cry out and instead lowered her head and coughed into her cupped hand. Gagging, she choked for a second, before she felt it coming up from her throat. Carefully, she pinched her fingers and reached into her mouth, before slowly drawing it up out of her throat and out of her mouth.

She watched herself in the reflection of the mirror as she did so, eyes squinted with tears as she fought not too vomit. Instead, she pulled it out and stared at it. There it was, wet with blood, but just like all the others that she had vomited up over the years and so carefully hid from the madam and the others. She remembered when she was just three years old when it first happened and how frightened she was. She vaguely remembered running to the madam trying to show it to her, terrified and so badly confused. She remembered the madam becoming absolutely furious. Believing she was lying, that she was just being stupid and probably ate the fucking thing and wanted to make up big stories. The beating she received was so badly her ears rang for days. It usually only happened once or so a month, and whenever it did happen she would make certain to hide it.

Now of course of all places, this had to happen. Thankfully, she was able to hold it down until at least after Cahir left. Sighing, she stared at when she had just coughed up.

Standing up between two pinched fingers was a bloody black feather.

Now less than a week later she found herself kneeling right beside Cahir, looking handsome dressed in his armor. She knelt there, dressed in a beautiful wedding gown, surrounded by Cahir's parents, his brothers and sisters. Other members of the count from the kingdom as they were married, sworn together in unity. In this past week at Nilfgaardian, it had been a complete whirlwind. Chair took her to countless banquets, and even a ball. Gretchen, having never danced before in her life was frightened, but Cahir led her around with ease, swaying with her, and holding her tight. In just mere hours and days she met countless people as Cahir introduced her to everyone from his family to the court. The entire time, he tightly held her hand. Aillil and Dheran, Cahir's sisters fussed over her, both all ready married women with several young children between the two of them. They along with the maids brought her rich expensive clothing, jewelry, shoes, and fine smelling perfumes. These riches never interested Gretchen, but she stayed polite as they painted her face, dressed her, and showed her how a proper woman should act. The first few nights she slept alone in her room, staring up at the darkness, hating this twisting nerves sensation she felt.

Now she knelt in her black wedding dress, a radiant beauty as Cahir and here were blessed. That's when Cahir slowly turned his head, staring into her eyes, before he slowly tilted his head and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Applause came from around the room, as Gretchen experienced her first kiss. His thin lips against her full ones. Opening her eyes, she watched as he pulled back smiling.

Her husband... Cahir Mawr Dyrrryn app Ceallach of Nilfgaardian.

**That night...**

Gretchen now sat in her shared chambers, sitting at a new beautiful vanity, with an even more beautiful bed behind her. She sat, hair pinned up, wearing a black nightgown that revealed the swell of her breasts she had just gotten a few years ago. Sitting nervously, the entire wedding ceremony raced past her mind like a complete blur. Instead, she now found herself completely frightened knowing very well what would come next. She guessed she counted herself lucky, but for some strange unknown reason her mind kept going back to the wounded Witcher. Grasping her wrist, and staring at her with his glowing amber glowing eyes.

_"What are you?"_

Gretchen sighed, smoothing down the smooth material of her nightgown, before staring at her reflection one last time. With that, she took a deep breath, got herself up, walked to her bed...no...their bed and pulled back the covers and eased herself down. Pulling the covers up nearly to her chin, she laid back and stared up at the ceiling. Just like clockwork, she heard the click of the door, and in stepped Cahir, no longer in his heavy frighting looking armor, but dressed head to toe in black. His boots clinked against the hardwood floor as he held a candle. Shutting and locking the door behind him, he turned and faced her. The flame lighting up his slender face as he smiled at her.

The white flame...

Yet that smile didn't make Gretchen feel at ease, or safe. No, she saw it in his eyes. A hunger, a hunger she was absolutely terrified of. She laid there, underneath the covers, staring up with wide eyes like a frightened child as he crossed the room, and laid down the candle on the surface of the vanity. Crossing the room, he stood on the other side of the bed as Gretchen silently watched as he slipped out of his boots with ease, pulling one off one at a time. He then pulled his shirt off, revealing his slender chest and flat stomach. He stared at her for a moment, before he then pulled down his slacks. Too embarrassed to watch him and see what came next, her eyes shifted across the room to the vanity, and the candle sitting on top of it. She stared at the flickering flame, and heard Cahir finish undressing, before feeling him climb into bed, right beside her. Laying there, stiff as a board, Gretchen trembled before she felt him turn to face her. Slowly his hand reached out and gently stroked the side of her face with his thin fingers.

Gretchen fought back tears, before closing her eyes for a second. That's when she heard her husband's voice.

"What is it my dear?"

Gretchen took a second, trying to control the tremble that shook in her throat before she opened her eyes, glittering with tears.

"This...is the first time somebody has ever..."

She couldn't finish. Instead she nervously bit down on her bottom lip, using all of her strength not to shed a single tear. Instead, she stared across at this stranger, this mysterious intense man who had been kind enough to take her away from that dreadful life, and actually give her somewhat of a future, even if she wasn't completely certain she wanted it. Sighing, Gretchen closed her eyes for a second as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Feeling her husband reach across and gently wipe it away with his thumb, she opened her light green eyes again before deciding it was now or never to show him.

"I was abandoned when I was just an infant. The madam who ran the whore house...told me tall tales about how she found me. Nonsense really. I was put to work there...and it wasn't until I met you that anyone had ever even so much as noticed me or...touched me before not intending to do harm..."

Cahir raised an eyebrow, before Gretchen sat up, tiny strands of her pinned up hair falling and framing her face. Staring at him in the dim light of their shared room, she carefully slipped her nightgown off her shoulders, allowing it to fall, revealing her breasts, as well as her naked body. Cahir's eyes at first stared almost hypnotized before finding what she wanted him to see. What she had been so ashamed of. He rose slightly, hiking himself up on his elbow as he leaned forward, squinting at what was across her stomach. Three terrible scars, ripped white flesh as long as her own hand. Each just below her breasts in even rows. Cahir leaned forward, before he gently touched one with his finger before looking up at her.

"These are burns..."

Gretchen nodded ashamed, more silent tears running down her face.

"A few years ago the madam began to tell me that she might turn me to work with the other girls...that...men paid high coin for virgins. I got frightened and I tried to reason with her...she became so furious that...out of all the beatings I ever received, this was the worst. She took me to the fire, grabbed the poker and set it in the flames..."

Cahir closed his eyes for a moment disturbed as Gretchen went on.

"She then had the girls hold me down and she burned me three times down the stomach before kicking me so badly I passed out. When I woke up, the burns hurt so bad I could barley stand. She kept me locked in the cellar for awhile, before telling me she would continue using me as a servant since no man would want to ever touch me now...but if I ever crossed her again, the girls would hold me down as one of the most diseased men in the village would rape me. So...I said nothing and continued onto my work."

Cahir stayed silent for a second before Gretchen lowered her eyes.

"I must disgust you..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Cahir sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist, as he sat up across from her and shook his head.

"Never..."

Firmly he reached out and took hold of the sides of her face, bringing her close to him.

"Do you hear me? Never."

Gretchen gazed up at him before nodding as his grip on her face lessened as he stared at her. Suddenly with furious passion he thrusted his lips against hers, forcing her mouth to open as his own devoured hers. Moaning, Gretchen has never felt such sensations rush up and down her body, even the building tingling between her legs. She had heard from the women at the whore house, but nothing like this. Gasping, she franticly continued kissing Cahir, as his hands ran up and down her back, when suddenly he stopped. Pulling away, his bangs fallen in his face he stared at her. Gretchen was breathless, before she got her bearings, and stared at him.

"What?"

Cahir gently turned her body, before he saw two much larger scars, not burns but what appeared to be ugly scars of a dark purple. Two large slits on each side of her back beneath her shoulder blades. Gently touching them, suddenly his brow wrinkled as he turned back and faced her.

"More marks from your madam?"

Gretchen shook her head, her own hair now hanging in her face.

"I'm...not sure about those. I've had them for years. I was beaten so much I blacked out a lot...I never asked."

Cahir nodded, looking absolutely furious.

"I promise you my bride...no one shall ever lay a hand on you again. That I swear."

Gretchen sniffled, before sadly smiling and nodded. Cahir turned her hand over where her beautiful wedding ring was, the Nilfgaardian crest on it. This was the first piece of jewelry Gretchen had ever owned, let alone wear. All this afternoon following the ceremony she found herself nervously twisting it on her finger. Cahir stared down at it and smiled, before he lifted his eyes and stared up at her. They locked eyes, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers again.

**Later...**

Gretchen laid beneath Cahir, beneath the sheets which were now stained with her virgin blood. She laid back, back arched as Cahir laid between her two spread legs as he worked inside of her at a frenzied rate, pumping and thrusting, causing the bed to creak. When he had first laid her down, she had seen his body beneath the sheets, hovering above her. Suddenly frightened, Gretchen stared up and shook her head.

"I don't think I can..."

Cahir deeply kissed her, before staring down at her.

"I promise...I will not harm you."

Knowing her duty as a wife, she laid back, frightened, before he laid on top of her. When his hands found her breasts, she gasped, tensing up, before he gazed down at her with that same hunger glimmering in his eyes. He leaned forward and entered her by surprise as Gretchen's eyes widened and she cried out. That's when he stared down at her, gritting his teeth as he snapped his eyes shut, and sank down inside of her. At first Gretchen wanted to scream and push her off him. She couldn't believe the pressure and pain. It felt for a mere moment he was completely ripping her apart. Instead, he settled down inside of her, took a deep breath and opened his eyes down at her. Locking eyes with her yet again, he moved his hips and began to move. Gretchen stared at him transfixed as he spread her legs with his own thighs and continued to enter her, drawing in and out, taking her virginity. Now sometime later, Cahir had been working up a sweat, as his shoulder blades arched, and he rocked himself against her, gripping onto her tightly. Gretchen was starting to feel a strange sensation, a building instead of the sharp pains and cramps. She laid there gasping, when suddenly he whipped his head up, flushed as he cried out and emptied himself out inside of her. Gretchen felt the warmth and seconds later, collapsed on top of her. He laid there, catching his breath, laying against her breasts for a moment, before finally he lifted his head. His face filled with color, sweat trickling down his hair which were plastered down.

"Forgive me my love..."

Instead of finishing, Gretchen grasped his face with her own hands, feeling the weight of her wedding ring as she kissed him. Caught by surprise, Cahir's eyes widened by the kiss, before Gretchen rolled over and now was on top of him. No longer ashamed of her scars, she sat up on him, and saw the mess they had made of the sheets. Running her palms down his chest and flat stomach, she saw his manhood, and smirked as it was all ready beginning to show twinges of movement as it started to rise. Positioning herself carefully, she eased herself down, allowing him to enter her. There was pain, but it wasn't nearly as intense. She desperately wanted to find what this building was, and this strange sensation she felt she had just been on the verge of finding. Cahir grinned up at her as she settled down, and took his hands, placing them on her hips as she began to slowly rock back and forth. She had seen countless whores fuck men before, and this was one position she had often wondered about. Tilting her head back she began to feel this wonderful sensation as her husband's manhood throbbed inside of her. If this was the big secret she had been so frightened of, she no longer cared. As she rocked back and forth on her husband, crying out with him in passion, she ignored the tingling in the scars on her back.

Unknown to them, outside just as the snow began to fall, Geralt stood across the courtyard at the stables, the hood of his cloak up, his amber eyes glowing in the dark as he stared up at the window high above. He knew she was in there, and what she was doing. Sighing, he knew he could wait. Standing, snow continued to fall on him.

**The next morning...**

Gretchen awoke with her long eyelashes slowly fluttering open by the light of dawn drifting in through the windows. She took a second, as she had the last few days to adjust to where exactly she was. She usually woke before the chamber maids came in to help her dress and bathe. Suddenly she remembered by her naked body, and her sore stomach what had happened last night. It had been her wedding night, and Cahir and herself had made love dozens of times. No longer ashamed of her body or scars, she let him do anything he wanted and here she discovered the grant secret of it all. When the passion had hit, she began to quiver and shake all over, before loudly crying out. Cahir seemed to feed onto this response and did everything possible to make sure it happened again, and again, and again. Both had finally collapsed in each other's arms, drenched with sweat and exhausted. Now as she awoke, laying on her stomach, she found her groom nowhere to be found. Instead, a letter on his side of the bed along with a rose. Smiling, she picked up the flower, smelling it's sweet scent before she stared down at the letter.

_My love, I was called away. I shall be back by night fall. Your kiss will remain on my lips until then. - C _

Gretchen gazed at her husband's handwriting feeling completely smitten. Smelling the rose again, she turned over laying on her back feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

**Elsewhere...**

"Please! You don't have to do this!"

Cahir and his men all surrounded the madam. They had cleared out the whore house, stating they were here on official business. The eldest of all the whores had been given a sac of coin to keep the girls away. Now the madam knelt in the center of the room inside, weeping after the men had dragged her here and surrounded her. Cahir nodded to one of his men as they handed over the hot sizzling poker that had been resting in the fire since they arrived.

Cahir walked forward, taking it with his gloved hand, all ready feeling the heat that was pulsing from it. Glaring down, he stared at her as one of his men stepped behind her and painfuly yanked her arms behind her back, causing her to yelp out.

"I hear you like to use this..."

Before the madam should say a word, her eyes widened and before a scream could escape her, Cahir's face crumpled as he brought down the sizzling poker right down her throat. The madam made a strange nose, as a sickening scent of burnt flesh filled the room before convulsing and falling over dead. Staring with disgust, Cahir turned away before stomping outside where the eldest whore waited. Tossing her another sac of coin he nodded to her.

"Looks like you are a new business owner."

The whore stared at him with frightened eyes as Cahir continued to walk towards his horse, intent on being with his bride before night fall.


	3. Your eyes

Gretchen found herself laying in the steaming hot water, hair pinned up, staring across at her husband who laid across from her. It was less than two days since their wedding, and yesterday evening Cahir returned never speaking of where he had been. Since he returned the two hadn't left their chambers once. Instead she allowed him to take her again, and again, and again. Both exhausted now had fetched the chamber maids to draw them a bath, and now for the last twenty minutes laid in the water, soaping themselves up, and nudging each other's bodies smiling at each other, before finally settling down into a relaxed smile.

Gretchen still barley knew this stranger who she called her husband, but she found a strange twisting fluttering feeling of overcoming love sweeping through her body. She suspected she was in love with him, and forever grateful for him taking her out of that miserable life. When he had returned and they made love that same overwhelming exploding feeling burst through her body over and over again, and by dawn she knew every inch of his body as much as she guessed he now knew hers. Staring at him, she gently smiled before playfully flicking some water in his direction.

"Lost in your thoughts?"

Cahir blinked, before staring at her and giving a small smile.

"Yes...I suppose I am."

"I heard you are stationed to the coast tomorrow."

Cahir nodded, looking disappointed.

"I shall be back by the month's end. My mother and sisters were take care of you. When I return we will find a proper home."

"But...you are taken away so often, am I to never see you?"

Cahir shook his head.

"Nilfgaardian is my home, this is where our home will be. Besides, moving about with the military is no place for..."

"A woman?"

Gretchen asked smiling. Cahir smirked before shaking his head.

"No...my wife."

"I hope I've proved I've been able to perfectly take care of myself..."

"Yes, but you've done that long enough. It is time for me to start taking care of you."

Gretchen sighed, looking troubled for a second as she stared down at the water. Instantly seeing it, Cahir raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Gretchen lifted her eyes before shaking her head.

"I'm not like most women...not like your mother...or even your sisters. All of this..."

She motioned around the room.

"The dresses, the painting of my face...it isn't me. I know I'm a woman...but I was never treated as a lady. I would just be happy learning how to ride a horse wearing slacks than to sit around like some glass doll, sitting on a shelf, scared that it may break."

Cahir smiled and nodded.

"That's why you caught my eye. I know you aren't like most women. Most of this is just for show for my family. Once we're in a proper home you will be to do as your pleased. You say you're not like most women, well I am not like most men."

Gretchen sat up more in the bathwater now interested.

"Is that so? What about us marrying and me providing you with a male heir?"

Cahir smiled.

"That will come in due time, but you're different Gretchen. You will never be a prisoner again. My family will be horrified, but I am a man of my military and crest...not of my family. You...you are all that matters."

Gretchen smiled before moving and swimming towards her husband. Laying against him, nuzzling her head against his thin chest she kissed his wet skin as his arm wrapped around her.

"How did I ever get so lucky? Are you even real?"

Cahir smiled, leaning down and kissing the top of her head as they continued to bathe in silence.

**The next day...**

Gretchen stood outside, gazing up at Cahir, dressed in his armor before he mounted his horse. Hating this sudden overwhelming surge of emotion, she clung onto his thin body for dear life, before gazing up at him.

"Return to me safely."

Cahir tilted her head back gently before gazing down at her before pressing his lips against hers. Their eyes closed, they waited before finally the kiss broke and Cahir smiled. With that he turned, breaking their embrace before he climbed upon his horse and stared down at her. Gretchen hated the fact she was fighting back tears. Instead she simply stood there before he smiled, then clicked his tongue, causing his horse to start down the cobble stoned street with the other military men. Standing there, watching him, Gretchen suddenly felt horribly depressed. As welcoming as Cahir's family had been, she still felt like so much of an outsider. Praying he would return safely, she returned inside spotting Cahir's sisters and several other women from the kingdom in the next room. They were all sitting around knitting, and gossiping by the fire.

Knowing she wouldn't even know what to begin to talk about, she figured she would go back upstairs to their chambers and lay down for a bit. Last night she had tossed and turned, worried about Chair's departure, and now alone without him she suddenly felt very depressed. As she climbed the stairs, she shook her head. Here she was, a woman married not more than a week and all ready feeling less of a person now that her husband was no longer there. Once she reached her room she shut the door behind her before finding some of Cahir's clothes laying discarded on the floor that the maids hadn't collected yet. Smirking, she walked over before picking up his black slacks and shirt and lifting them to her face. They still smelled like him. A horrible ache filled her chest before she sighed and folded the clothes in her hands before smiling. Looking around she knew nobody was around, and knew there wasn't any harm in doing such a silly thing. She knew it was stupid, but these clothes smelled so much like her husband, and not knowing how long he would be gone, she wanted to feel closer to him.

Carefully she slipped out of her dress, hating how tight and suffocating it was before letting it drop to the ground. Stepping out of her slip, she then pulled on Cahir's slacks and then his shirt. The clothes were a little long and big for her but nevertheless fit. She smiled before spotting his extra pair of boots. Slipping them on, it helped once she tucked in the pant legs of the slacks into the boots. Standing, she smoothed out the black material before laughing at how silly she looked in the reflection. With her hair pinned up, she could almost pass as a man. Laughing, knowing she better change out of her husband's clothes before a maid, or even worse one of the members of his family came in and saw.

Just as she was about to pull the shirt over her head she froze. Taking a second, suddenly the pain ripped through her. Snapping her eyes shut she swayed. That's when the pain came again, a terrible ripping sensation starting in her back, right down to her spine.

Crying out, her knees buckled before she fell down hard onto the floor. Hunched over, she gasped before the pain came again, worse this time as she felt what she believed was her own skin being ripped apart. Yelping, she tried to roll over but found she couldn't. Nails clawing into the floorboards of the room, the veins in her neck straining as she screamed. Weakly she twisted her hand back, lifting underneath Cahir's shirt, where she felt where the pain was. She felt as if she was being completely torn apart. Tears filling her eyes, she felt wetness. Taking her hand back, she stared at her hand completely covered in blood. Eyes widening, she stared at the blood in complete disbelief before the door slammed open. Dheran, Cahir's sister along with two maids stood in the doorway. One of the maids shrieked, as Dheran's eyes widened.

"Good Heavens!"

Before she could say another word, Gretchen scrambled to stand up, feeling blood gush down her back. Dheran gasped and pointed at her, looking completely horrified.

"YOUR EYES!"

Gretchen blinked, having no idea what she was talking about. Frightened, she nearly tripped, before she ran as fast as she could. Pushing back the women, she heard them scream as she nearly stumbled down the stairs wearing Cahir's boots. Flinging herself into the door, slamming it open, she stumbled out into the street. The sunlight outside suddenly seemed too bright. Seeing village people glance in her direction, she knew she needed to run and run fast. Taking off, she ran down the street as fast as she could.

**Later...**

Gretchen had no idea how long she had been running. She had ran out of the kingdom, desperate to try and see if she could find Cahir and his men, It wasn't until she saw the tree line was that she had taken the wrong direction in her panic. Reaching the forest, Cahir's boots crunching into the snow, she ran into the forest, her chest burning, and her back feeling as if it was being ripped open from the inside.

Once she was deep in the forest, she suddenly tripped over the large boots she was wearing and fell forward onto the crunchy snow. She fell down hard, before sprawling down. She gasped for breath as it came out in tiny clouds. That's when another pain came, causing her to scream out loudly, causing it to echo in the forest. She could feel blood trickling beneath her, dribbling into the snow. Laying there, she suspected she might be dying. Her vision began to cloud, when suddenly she faintly heard footsteps. Her eyelids fluttered open, before she stared up. That's when she saw him. The Witcher. He approached her, his amber eyes looking concerned. Squatting down, he tilted his head to the side, his long white hair drifting down his shoulders. Reaching out with a gloved hand, he gently cupped her face before he sighed.

"Your eyes..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Gretchen felt her vision blur completely before everything became dark.


	4. Red

_"Open your eyes..." _

Gretchen's eyelids fluttered open, when she stared up and found the Witcher sitting beside her inside what appeared to be a cave. A small fire was lit nearby where a beautiful brown horse stood. Faintly Gretchen could hear the howling wind outside and dripping water from inside the eaves of the cave. Laying there, it suddenly hit her that she was no longer wearing Cahir's shirt. It laid right beside her. Instead she had been sleeping on her stomach, her tender back exposed. Realizing her nakedness, panic filled her eyes before she sat up before completely forgetting to cover her breasts. The Witcher didn't look the slightest bit phased as he continued sitting there. Seeing she was exposed,she snatched Cahir's shirt and covered her breasts with it. Strands of her hair hanging in her face, she stared at him feeling furious, as well as confused, and more than a little frightened.

"Who are you?! Where am I?"

"Geralt of Rivia."

Gretchen stared at him for a second before she remembered who he was.

"You're...a..."

"Witcher. Yes. I believe our paths have crossed before. You are?"

"Gretchen...of Nilfgaardian."

Geralt raised an eyebrow closely staring at her.

"You're from Nilfgaardian now?"

"Yes...I was just married to one of the kingdom's highest ranking soldiers."

"Does...he have any idea what you are?"

"What?!"

Geralt shook his head annoyed before turning and reaching into his pack. A few moments later he turned back holding a broken piece of dirty mirror and handed it over. Gretchen stared at him, hesitant before using her arm to properly hold the shirt against her breasts and take it. Turning the mirror, she stared down and for a just a second it took her a second to see in the dim light what Geralt meant. Staring back were two dark red eyes, bright like rubies.

Staring, she saw these very eyes widen before she dropped the glass down. Unbreaking, it laid there, still showing the truth. Staring down, suddenly Gretchen felt her heart begin to hammer faster in her chest. Staring down, she used her free hand to touch around the skin of her eye.

They weren't just bloodshot...they were completely red.

Suddenly she cried out, and dropped the shirt, no longer caring as she covered her face with her hands and cried out. Moments later she felt two strong muscular arms wrap around her. At first Gretchen wanted to flinch, struggle and fight him, but instead she saw there was no threat. He held her tightly across her chest for a moment, her bare breasts against his chest. Fighting to struggle from breaking down she was here in Geralt's strong arms for a while, before finally she pulled back her head and stared up.

"What's happening to me?"

Geralt sighed, before slowly letting her go and handing her Cahir's shirt. Grabbing it, feeling color rise in her cheeks, she quickly pulled it over her head before she sat back. Sighing, Geralt stared at her and shook his head.

"You're a skin-walker."

Gretchen stared confused.

"A what?"

"A half human...half creature that can transform into an animal. There aren't many left, and those that there are...mostly wolves, cats...sometimes beasts. It appears you are turning into something quite rare."

Gretchen felt as if everything was spinning. Shaking her head she stared at him.

"No, that can't be possible..."

"Most don't start officially changing roughly around their seventeenth birthdays. Is that roughly now?"

Gretchen felt tears well up in her eyes. Sighing, she shook her head.

"I...don't know. I was an orphan. Abandoned at a whore house in a village sixty or so miles outside of the kingdom. The madam who took me in used to tell me stories that when she found me I was completely covered in black feathers and blood. She said the women that worked there cleaned me up and beneath I was just a perfectly fine healthy baby. That my parents must have been insane trying to cast some black magic and left me for dead. I always figured my birthday was somewhere in the late winter early spring. I lived there until...my husband Cahir of Nifgaardian bought me and brought me to the kingdom to marry."

She showed her wedding ring. Geralt stared at it and sighed before nodding.

"Humm."

Gretchen shook her head.

"This can't be possible..."

Geralt sighed before reaching behind him and holding her several bloody long black feathers he held in his hands. Ones that looked exactly like the ones she had been vomiting up and hiding for years.

"Three of these I dug out of your back...the wounds are bad, as if your very flesh is splitting down in even lines. I was able to close them for the time being, but you'll need a healer, a few of these you also vomited up."

Sighing, feeling so overwhelmed and frightened, Gretchen slowly took the feathers from Geralt and stared at them. Some feathers much larger than the others. Staring up at him, she continued to control her tears.

"I've been vomiting up feathers for years...I was too scared to ever let anyone know. Maybe it's a curse?"

Geralt sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"I've heard stories of skin-walkers...they...never live long. Am I supposed to believe this death sentence? I'm a married woman now...from a respected powerful kingdom...I..."

"Do you believe the people of Nilfgaardian will accept you, as will your husband if you return? You'll be slaughtered."

Gretchen felt her lip quiver for a second before she shook her head.

"No, but...Cahir...he loves me, he's different. When he returns..."

"They will kill you! Especially your husband!"

Gretchen slowly rose, the slits in her back throbbing. Swaying for a second she shook her head.

"You're wrong Witcher! He loves me. He would never...I'll find someone to fix this and..."

"Don't be a fool!"

He snapped up at her, his white hair hang down in his face, his amber eyes glowing. Staring down, Gretchen shook her head.

"Cahir loves me...he'll know this wasn't my fault..."

"If your birthday is in fact approaching how do you think your husband, or even your husband's family will feel as your sprout claws? Feathers? Even wings?!"

Gretchen stared at Geralt, before shaking her head.

"You're wrong!"

Spinning around, Gretchen took off towards the opening of the cave. Geralt got up, and watched as she ran out into the snowy night. Sighing, he knew this was going to be much harder than he thought. Closing his eyes he sighed.

"Fuck..."

He said through gritted teeth. With that, he started towards the opening of the cave.

**Elsewhere...**

"Sir?"

Cahir stood beneath one of the tents. He was meeting with several other members of the Nilfgaardian army, going over maps. Lanterns were lit as the wind outside howled. Blinking out of his thoughts he looked up. Ever since night fall he had gotten a strange feeling of unease that had settled upon him and wouldn't let go. He desperately missed his wife, and hated just a few days since wedding her, he had been forced away. He had made a mental note as soon as he did return to the kingdom he would take Gretchen away and show her he was different. That he would treat her as an equal. That he would love and protect her at any cost. That yes he longed for an heir, which he had hoped he had planted inside of her during their few nights together all ready. If that wasn't in the cards yet, so be it. He would get his son, and he would make him with great pleasure with his innocent beautiful young wife.

No, he would return to her and teach her how to ride a horse. He knew his family would be outraged, but that no longer mattered. He wanted to start living his life with her by his side. Such adventures were still ahead of them, and he honestly couldn't wait to spend them with her.

Snapping out of his thoughts he blinked and stared at the messenger, having just entered. He had a scroll with him.

"What?"

"An urgent message was sent from your home at the kingdom. I made haste."

He handed it over. Staring with unsure eyes, slowly Cahir took the scroll before unrolling it and scanned the letter. Instantly his face dropped as he continued staring down.

**Elsewhere...**

Gretchen had reached the kingdom's limits and nearly collapsed. In just Cahir's clothes she was absolutely freezing. It had been snowing harder now, and she could no longer feel her hands. Exhausted, she nearly sprawled out onto the cobble stoned streets. She would return home, lie if she had to. Say a curse had been casted on her and beg for them to fetch Cahir. He would make everything better. This was her family now, they could help. She knew it. She limped, shivering down the streets towards her home when suddenly she saw torches.

Seneschal stood among several men, some on horses, searching.

"She must be hiding somewhere!"

Gretchen froze, hiding behind a wall as she listened. The men circled about. A few said they had started searching the forests and couldn't find her. Cahir's father shook his head in frustration.

"She has to be near the dumb little beast. I'm sure she's still within the kingdom. Once we find and capture her, deliver her to me. I shall destroy her."

One of the men hesitated staring up at him.

"But...she's your son's wife?"

"My son married a monster. That cursed blood shall not stain my family crest! Now keep looking! First man to find her will get two sacs of coin!"

Her now red eyes widening in fear, Gretchen covered her mouth with her red raw freezing hand unable to believe it. These people were supposed to be her new family. Why couldn't she explain herself? At that exact moment two large arms circled around her waist, picking her off the ground. Gretchen went to cry out when a large hand covered her mouth muffling it. That's when she heard Geralt's voice harshly whisper in her ear.

"Don't say a word, there are men searching the streets...come."

At first Gretchen wanted to spin around and fight him. Instead, she knew there wasn't any point. She had heard Cahir's father, and knew if she tried to stay here she would be slaughtered. She desperately wished Cahir was here. He would understand... Allowing Geralt to lead her to his horse, he lifted her up with ease, and both mounted the horse. Gretchen in front and Geralt firmly held onto her, and gently clicked for his horse to start quickly out of the kingdom. Riding, Gretchen lowered her head defeated. This wasn't how her story was supposed to end. She was a married woman from a good kingdom. She had a husband who loved her...

She then faintly remembered how Cahir had promised to teach her how to ride a horse. Instead, here she was with a Witcher, riding out of the kingdom like some cast out creature. Closing her eyes against the wind, she refused to cry.

**Later that night...**

Gretchen laid back in the cave shivering. She hadn't said much once they arrived. Geralt tried to offer her some bread but she refused it. Instead she laid on her side weeping softly, her back as well as her heart aching. The entire time she twisted her wedding ring, wondering if Cahir knew what had happened? That maybe he would have quickly turn on her as his family did. That's when she felt Geralt lay beside her. Stiffening, she turned her head and stared at him before he shook his head looking more tired than annoyed.

"You're freezing, lay against me for warmth."

"I..."

"You won't be much good to a healer, let alone a sorcerer frozen to death."

Staring at him, Gretchen wanted to argue but knew there wasn't any point. Sighing, she laid back against him, before she felt one of his arm muscular arms drape over her. Instantly she felt his body head radiate from him against her. She laid against him, listening to him breathe as she continued staring at the tiny fire he had started for them, flickering and waving in the darkness of the cave. The white flame...

No, this wasn't how her story was supposed to end. She was sure of it.


	5. Light green

**The next morning... **

Gretchen's eyes slowly fluttered open. For a mere moment she thought she was back sleeping in the hay down in the cellar of the whorehouse. Then after another second, feeling the warmth of another body against hers, she thought she was back in her shared chambers with her husband. It wasn't until her eyes adjusted to the thin sunlight drifting in through the cave that she knew exactly where she was. No, instead of Cahir's thin body taunt against her, she felt the massive form of Geralt, his heavy arms still holding her. It all seemed to hit her at once. For just a second she thought she had been dreaming...

The images of Cahir's family and the people of Nilfgaardian holding torches last night overcame her. She forced those thoughts away, before she heard Geralt's deep gruff voice.

"Morning."

Gretchen continued laying there, feeling completely out of place.

Last night she had been frightened, not only had she been informed that she wasn't human, she also saw that her new home now sought out to slaughter her if she ever returned. Sighing, she gulped before Geralt's heavy arm lifted. Freed, Gretchen slowly sat up still wearing Cahir's clothes. Staring down, she saw the piece of mirror still laying beside her. Taking it, she prayed the reflection she would be greeted to would be her own. Instead she saw in the cracked dirty glass terrible looking red demon eyes. Lowering her head, she refused to cry again. She had survived living in that Hell at the whore house ever since she could remember. So many beatings and broken bones she had lost count. Now that for one split second when there was a glimmering hope she would be rescued and taken away from that terrible life, finding a man who truly loved her and treated her like a real lady...she was turning into some sort of creature. She wanted nothing more than to see her husband and explain that she was frightened and meant his kingdom and family no harm.

Thinking of the shouting and torches, she knew that was useless. Destiny was cruel, it had briefly teased her with the possibility of a real life before violently yanking it away. Now she found herself cold, scared, and sitting next to a Witcher. Gretchen sighed before placing the mirror back. She heard Geralt sit up behind her.

"Thought the image might change over night?"

Gretchen sighed staring down at it.

"I guess I did...foolish."

She then felt the comforting weight of Geralt's hand on her shoulder.

"We should move, these forest aren't safe."

Nodding. Gretchen stood up, looking across at Geralt's horse.

"What's your horse's name?"

"Roach."

Gretchen found a small smile come across her face, something she didn't think would ever be possible to do again. That's when she felt Geralt lift the back of her shirt. Yelping, she jumped back and spun around staring at him.

"What are you doing?!"

Geralt held his hands out to show he meant no harm.

"Just checking your wounds."

Gretchen hesitated for a moment before nodding and turning. She tensed when she felt his hands lift her shirt again, and stared forward, thinking back on her wedding night when she showed her scars to Cahir and couldn't quite remember where she had gotten the large marks on her back. Geralt sensing her discomfort dropped her shirt.

"Come..."

Sighing, Gretchen turned and followed him to Roach, when Geralt reached into one of his bags and took out a black cloak.

"Here."

Gretchen stared at it puzzled.

"What will you wear?"

"I have another, you need to stay warm."'

Nodding, Gretchen took the dark material and lifted her eyes up at Geralt. Instead of seeing fear or disgust, she was greeted with what she sensed was compassion.

"Thank you..."

She said barley above a whisper. Geralt gave her a small smile and nodded before turning. Draping the cloak around her, she helped Geralt collect his things before walking side by side with him leading Roach out of the cave.

**Elsewhere...**

Cahir was furious.

Flipping a table over in his family's home, his mother gasped in surprise, standing against the wall as plates and goblets clattered loudly to the floor. Turning, Cahir breathed deeply, his light eyes wide like a caged animal. He had arrived shortly before dawn after receiving the urgent message from Nilfgarrdian, regarding his bride. When he arrived, he demanded to speak to his parents. His mother told him everything that happened, ending with his father telling him about the men searching for her.

"She had red eyes like the devil. You brought a beast into our home son."

"SHE IS NOT!"

Cahir screamed, his face becoming flush. His mother and father both stood back stunned for a moment before Cahir began to franticly pace, pulling at his hair, his eyes darting about. Shaking his head, his father stepped forward.

"You couldn't have married a proper lady from our very own kingdom. No, you needed to bring in some gutter rat who is God knows what! What if your seed all ready has started to grow in her animal womb?! She is a disgrace to our family and crest! I will hire a hundred men with bounty to find and kill her!"

Cahir leaned down, snatching a dinner knife from the floor before charging at his father with full speed. He heard his mother scream, as he slammed his father's body against the wall, causing it to shake. Pressing the blade against his father's throat, he leaned in close and spoke, nearly hissing.

"My bride has been through Hell, she is no beast. She's been cursed. If I find any of your men searching for her I'll slit both of your throats while you sleep. I can promise you that."

He saw the fear in his father's eyes as he continued to stare. Leaning in even closer, almost touching his forehead, Cahir growled like a crazed animal.

"I will find her myself...and bring her home."

With that, he released the knife, throwing it to the floor. His mother who stood across the room cried out in relief and fell to the floor weeping. His father stood back frozen as Cahir glared at him once last time before turning. Before he walked out, he heard his father shout after him...

"She's gone and bewitched you son! Your soul will burn in Hell if you stand by her side!"

Ignoring his father's shouts, he continued to walk out.

**Elsewhere...**

Geralt and Gretchen arrived to a village almost at sunset that same day. They had mostly ridden in silence, and as he entered the city limits, he directed Roach down the tiny side streets towards a small tavern.

"Where are we going?"

Gretchen asked. She had wanted to ask so many times today, even twice when they stopped to relieve themselves and eat some bread that Geralt had in his bag. Instead, she kept silent. She didn't truly know what his intentions were, but one thing was certain, if he was in fact a Witcher, perhaps he knew a way to fix whatever was happening to her. He had mentioned a sorcerer or a healer, but she wasn't completely sure.

"A sorcerer I know. I saved his life a few years back. He can be trusted."

Gretchen turned slightly, keeping her hood down enough so her red eyes were hidden.

"Can he help me?"

"I'm not sure."

Gretchen turned back, feeling her heart sink. The entire ride her back had ached so badly twice she had gripped her legs to restrain from crying out. Almost as if he sensed her discomfort, Geralt had moved closer, allowing her to lay her back against his chest as they rode. This only helped a little, but made the ride somewhat better. Listening to the clops of Roach's feet, she waited until Geralt directed them to a stable, where he instructed her to stay close. He helped her down, before he paid the stable keep a few coins to store Roach. Without so much as another word, Geralt took Gretchen's hand and held it as they began to walk.

"Stay close."

The sky was darkening now that the sun had set. Walking beside him, thankful for the cloak she looked around, trying to keep her eyes down low in case anyone passed them. Finally they arrived at a back door where Geralt knocked with his other hand. After a moment, a man with a graying beard and glasses answered. It took him a second, squinting in the darkness before a large smile spread across his face.

"Is that 'the' Geralt of Rivia?! How long has it been?!"

Geralt smirked, still tightly holding onto Gretchen's hand.

"Not long enough Alda. I'm afraid I'm in need of some help."

The sorcerer blinked before nodding and nodding.

"Yes of course, please come in. I just put on a nice pot of tea. My bones do ache durning this terrible cold. Please, come in!"

Geralt grunted, and together Gretchen and him walked inside.

**Later...**

Gretchen sat on a wooden table by the fire of the sorcerer's shop. Her head lowered down with shame. Geralt stood by, watching closely. The sorcerer didn't seem the slightest bit phased at her eyes, or even the marks on her back. Finally he nodded standing back, rubbing his temples.

"You say you're an orphan dear?"

Lifting her eyes, Gretchen slowly nodded.

"Yes, I was left on a madam's doorstep. She used to tell me stories that I was covered in blood and feathers...just like the ones Geralt showed you."

"Just like the ones you've been vomiting?"

She nodded again. The sorcerer sighed before nodding, walking over, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid if I had to guess...you are half human. It appears more than likely your mother was raped by a skin walker..."

"What does that mean?"

"It means...by just a few month's pass...you'll be of true age and complete transforming. Durning this time, you may be able to change back and forth...that's your human side. It will be very painful before finally...you'll feel as if your insides are being turn inside out, and your bones are breaking...you'll transform into a raven...and that will be the story of you."

Gretchen's jaw dropped, her eye eyes glimmering with stunned tears. Geralt grunted, and stared at her.

"Isn't there something we can do? Something to slow it down or stop it?"

The sorcerer turned and shook his head.

"Sadly no...even the greatest magic can't stop nature from taking its course. That's why there aren't many skin walkers left. They are mostly wolves and larger animals...but I've only come across maybe two other half breeds."

"What happened to them?"

Gretchen asked. The sorcerer stared and sighed.

"They didn't live long. It was too much for their bodies. I'm sorry dear but you'll be lucky to see next year at this rate. By then you'll fully transform."

Gretchen dropped her eyes before Geralt sighed again, stepping forward.

"There's nothing you can do?"

The sorcerer shook his head.

"Even if I contacted the council, I'm afraid not. Besides, half breeds are so rare they would want her...experiment on her. I'm afraid my dear whatever beast raped your mother sealed your fate."

"A...raven raped my mother? How is that possible?"

"Skin walkers who were born of full blood line can turn to man durning a full moon. You're mother must have just been very unlucky."

"I thought...if someone...changes it's durning the full moon to a beast."

The sorcerer gave a humorless chuckle that showed sadness in his eyes.

"Sadly things are very backwards for your breed. I'm so sorry."

Gretchen stared down at her hands, staring down at them, truly empty and too stunned to talk. Geralt sensing her defeat sighed.

"There must be something for her eyes and wounds..."

The sorcerer nodded.

"Yes, I can at least do that much. I'll give you enough to tide you over but my best advice dear is to lay low. Many men would pay high coin to capture a creature much like yourself."

"She's not a creature."

Geralt said deeply. Gretchen lifted her eyes, slightly surprised by this. The sorcerer seemed embarrassed and nodded.

"Of course forgive me. I'll mix everything up and make sure you aren't in pain...but I have to be honest with you. You will eventually turn...your mind will remain, but you will be trapped in a bird's body. The change will make you feel as if you are dying, and whatever is left of your life will be a sad painful one."

Geralt grunted again.

"Enough, mix up the potions."

The sorcerer nodded before walking away. Geralt sighed staring down, his amber eyes catching the light of the flickering flames from the fireplace. He seemed to know how scared she was, and instead of his intense serious stone set face, he actually looked more human than Witcher. He gently patted her arm.

"Lay back..."

Gretchen did so, laying flat on the wooden table before Geralt sighed, and gently brushed her fallen hair out of her eyes. Both stared at each other, before the sorcerer returned with a bowl he was mixing.

"I can fix your eyes until the transformation is complete. What color were your eyes before?"

Before Gretchen could answer, Geralt never breaking away from her gaze softly said...

"Green, light green."

The sorcerer gave a quick puzzled expression that Gretchen caught for a moment before nodding and turning away, finishing his mixing. Geralt sighed, before his gloved hand found hers. Lacing his much larger fingers against her thin ones, he gently squeezed her hand for comfort before the sorcerer returned.

"Just two drops in your eyes love, then we'll need to turn you over for your back. I'll pack you with enough supplies if the pain becomes unbearable, but it won't stop anything. Do you understand?"

Gretchen nodded before she tried her hardest to relax. Some tiny part of her wondered if she could make her eyes go back to normal, maybe just maybe she could find Cahir and somehow make him understand. Even if she did only have a few months to live until she became this monster, she could be with her one true love. She knew this was foolish thinking after last night, but she so desperately wanted to see her husband's face again her chest ached. She knew she would take her own life before she became whatever this creature was. She wouldn't allow herself to let this happen.

"Shhhh now, just relax. It won't hurt."

She opened her eyes and the sorcerer dropped a liquid into her eyes twice. Once he was finished, she laid back for a second before she turned her head towards Geralt. He smiled warmly back to her and nodded, showing her it was okay. Reaching into his pocket, he produced the small broken piece of mirror from this morning and showed her the reflection. She blinked and saw her eyes had returned back to normal. Holding back a cry of relief, she smiled and nodded before Geralt put the mirror back. The sorcerer motioned to him.

"Help me get her on her back. This my dear will hurt but you must lay still and sleep an hour before you can stand. Understood?"

Nodding, Gretchen turned herself over with help from Geralt and laid there as she felt the sorcerer lift her shirt. The moment whatever liquid was dribbled onto her back, she heard the hissing and bubbling of her own flesh as she cried out and went to move. Firmly the sorcerer held her down and continued pouring.

"Have a care young lady! Lay still!"

Gretchen snapped her eyes shut, before she felt her flesh bubble again. The pain washing up and down her muscles like a blade slicing through flesh. Suddenly she went to whip her head up and cry when the sorcerer firmly held her head down, preventing her form moving.

"You're hurting her!"

Geralt said through gritted teeth. The sorcerer mumbled something before demanding he make himself useful and hold her down. Feeling his storm arm hands at her arms, Gretchen bit down on her lip as the pain seemed to continue to build. Then finally went numb. A silence washed over the shop, before the sorcerer stepped back.

"Now don't move until we say. You have to heal."

Gretchen nodded, too exhausted to argue. Laying there, drained of any energy, she sniffled before she felt the back of Geralt's gloved fingers gently sweep over her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

"Rest."

He softly said. Laying there still, Gretchen sighed with pure exhaustion, before the sorcerer gave a look to Geralt and nudged at his arm.

"May I speak with you?"

Geralt continued staring down concerned at Gretchen, before the sorcerer nudged him again, causing him to snap out of it.

"Yeah, sure."

Gretchen heard them walk out of the other room, and begin to talk in low whispers. She closed her eyes, and listened.

"Last time I checked...a Witcher can't feel love."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can see a smitten man when I see one, even a Witcher."

"Don't be stupid..."

"I may be old, but I'm not stupid. Why are you so concerned with this young girl?"

"She was in trouble, she was married to a solider of Nifgaardian when she began to turn.

They chased her out...she had nowhere to go."

"So you just happened to find her?"

"No, I met her in the village she lived in before she was married off. I was mauled and visiting the local sorcerer there when I first met her."

"Did she work for the sorcerer?"

"No, she came in to sell something...I was in too much pain to fucking think. She helped him with my wounds and..."

Gretchen heard Geralt's voice trail off before the sorcerer snapped back sounding impatient.

"And?!"

"And...she broke a bottle by accident and cut her hand."

"Did she bleed onto you."

"Yes but..."

"I think your sorcerer you had mixed up his potions...or that young girl somehow managed to do it herself, but after hearing her speak about her husband it's highly unlikely. I think there was either a love or binding spell, sealed with mixed blood."

"That's horse shit."

"Is it Geralt? I stand for your kind...and I know you all claim magic doesn't always work on you nor spells...but magic is what continues you to live and find your strength. But I can see it in your eyes...you're drawn to her like a magnet. You need to be close to her."

"Nonsense..."

"Is it? Then leave. I'll make sure she's safe...you can go and continue with your monster hunting, leave her."

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because...because...she isn't fucking safe!"

Gretchen continued keeping her eyes shut, before she faintly heard the sorcerer curse at Geralt and hush him as he lowered his voice.

"I can't...she's all alone..."

"She's a married woman Geralt."

"To a man from a dangerous kingdom who is now hunting her."

"Then what say you?"

"If there is a spell...then break it."

"I can't. There's only one way to break it."

"And that is?"

"For one of you to die."

Gretchen's now light green eyes opened as she waited for Geralt's response. Instead all she heard was stunned silence.

**Elsewhere...**

Cahir rode with several of his men through the forest. It was lightly snowing and they had been searching for hours. Desperate for any sign of her, he had even sent several men to the village she was originally from since Gretchen claimed that was the only place she had ever known since she was an infant. Any thoughts of his darling young new bride being some sort of creature were forced out of his mind. No, Gretchen wasn't a monster. Some witch or ghoul had cursed her. He would find his bride, get a mage and lift it for whatever cost. Those few brief days he had spent with her he had absolutely become smitten with her. From the very moment he saw her fall inside that filty whore house, he knew somehting about her was special.

He no longer cared about anything else, but to find her.

Once he located her, he would reassure her that whatever curse or spell this was, he would find a way to fix it. That nothing could change his love for her. He would wrap his arms around her, kiss those sweet full lips of hers, and protect her. '

He ached for a son so badly and knew Gretchen could provide him with one. His father's words earlier had haunted him that prehaphs he had all ready gotten her pregnant.

He thought of their wedding night, the sensation once he entered inside her warm tight body, feeling his manhood pulse as he took her. He remembered how many times the building came to an explosive climax over and over again, emptying out the warmth of his seed, muffling an exhausted cry against her neck as his body laid taunt against hers. Perhaps during those two nights of countless passion they had conceived a child? The very thought of his beautiful Gretchen somewhere out there frightened and scared, and maybe even carrying his child absolutely destroyed him. He would ride all night, and search every village, every kingdom, every farm house, every cave, and every shack until he found her and brought her home.

He swore his life on it.


	6. Both creatures of the night

**Before... **

_In the mere hours before dawn, just days ago in Cahir's family home at the Nilfgaardian kingdom, Gretchen had found herself sitting up in her large four post bridal bed with her husband Cahir. Her legs were tightly around her husband's waist and around his ass, straddling his lap, as his own were wrapped around her body. Both clung onto each other. His penis buried deeply up inside of her as she clung onto him for dear life, her bare breasts pressed up against his flat chest._

_Cahir continued thrusting his hips up, pumping up inside of her with frantic rhythm as Gretchen squeezed her thighs against his, tilting her head back as she began to cry out, trying her hardest not to be loud in fear that Cahir's family must have been kept up all night by Cahir's and her own activities. The very thought of this embarrassed her to no end, the very thought of facing any of them tomorrow at breakfast made her cheeks burn hard. Still, earlier when Cahir had actually done something that she had heard the whores back where she came from speak about. He had gently kissed her breasts, before traveling to her flat stomach where the burn scars were._

_Here he was even more gentle than he had been before. Reaching between her legs, he nudged one of her legs to slide up and sit up strength, bent at the knee, before his kisses ventured all the way down between her legs. The second she felt him kiss her there, her eyes widened in complete surprise._

_"Cahir..."_

_She went to move and sit up, but Cahir raised his head, the sheets pooled down around the bottom of the bed. Grinning, he stared up at her. _

_"Trust me my darling..." _

_He lowered his head, his hair sweeping down before suddenly she felt his tongue, slick and wet enter her opening and began to slurp and wiggle, causing everything inside of her to explode. She laid back, feeling as if the room was a million degrees. She squirmed, and gripped the sheets with her hands, before her mouth opened as Cahir's tongue continued tasting her, and making that same amazing exploding sensation to overtake her. She snapped her eyes shut, completely shaken to the core as she started to cry out loudly. She could feel herself slick with juices down below, when suddenly she realized how loud she was being and slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle the noise._

_Instead, Cahir lifted his head, face flushed, hair hanging in his face before he smiled, and lightly chuckled. _

_"Don't my love, be as loud as you want. My family is on an entirely different wing of the house. Don't hold back from embarrassment. Lord knows when my brothers were married and brought their brides home they didn't care either..."_

_Gretchen lifted her head, her pinned up hair a complete mess as she panted and stared at him. _

_"They might kick down the door and think somebody is being murdered..."_

_Cahir grinned again, looking pleased._

_"They very well might. So excuse me as I return to working on your execution..."_

_Gretchen laughed, staring down at him as if he was crazy as he grinned and lowered his head again. His tongue working up and own and inside of her, doing things to her she didn't think were possible, Arching her back, she gasped and continued clutching onto the sheets..._

"Gretchen?"

Gretchen so desperately wanted to hold onto this happy memory she held. Instead the images that aroused her broke apart, as her eyelids fluttered open and she found herself laying still on her stomach in the sorcerer's workshop by the warmth of the fire. She had no idea when she had drifted off, but guessed whatever potion the sorcerer had poured on her back for her wounds along with finally crashing and hitting her breaking limit from shock and pure exhaustion she had simply drifted off. Now awake, she blinked, feeling much better. The pain was still there faintly between her shoulder blades, but it felt a million times better than it did earlier. Her chest hurt a little by laying on the hard wooden table, but besides that she felt okay. Waking from this pleasing dream of her husband who she missed terribly hit her in a way that everything the sorcerer had said earlier really seemed to finally register.

There would be no fixing this. The sad harsh reality of what she was had been laid out before her. She might not quite fully understand it, but nevertheless the sad tale of her life had been told, and she knew no matter how much she denied it, and tried to fight it...nothing would change. She would transform into this creature, this bird and it would be a painful miserable existence. She hated knowing this. Destiny couldn't be this cruel.

Yet, here she was. Of course the second a man, a real man came into her life and finally took her away from that terrible whore house. A man who treated her as a proper lady, yet knew she would have been bored to tears acting like his sisters and mother. A man who didn't treat her to feel ashamed of her body, and actually made her feel like a woman for the very first time. A man who promised her a happy future with children and adventures...all wasted the second he rode off, and this strange curious transformation began. She hated it so much she wanted to break down crying. Instead, she found Geralt sitting beside her on a stool. His gloved hand gently holding her hand. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping, or how long he had been sitting there, holding her hand, watching her sleep. Judging from the glowing embers in the fire, she guessed it must have been an hour or so. Sighing, she turned her head to fully face him.

"Are my eyes still...green?"

Geralt smirked and nodded.

"Humm."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Just a few hours, you needed it. How do you feel?"

"A little stiff, but fine."

Geralt motioned to her back.

"The wounds look like they are healing up nicely. Alda said he'll give you more than enough for the pain, but you need to rest. You're body has been put through Hell."

"Those potions are just to slow the process, I'm going to change no matter what...a waste really."

Geralt shook his head, his massive gloved hand giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Enough of that nonsense. You're stronger than you know. We'll be leaving soon."

Gretchen shook her head before slowly moving. Geralt sat back, letting go of her hand, ready to say something before Gretchen shook her head and waved him away before sitting up properly. Her back aching slightly, she sat up, before lifting Cahir's shirt slightly and looking back down over her shoulder. The marks were two large nasty purple risen scars, but nothing more. She couldn't quite reach them, but she knew for the time being she would be okay.

"No...I need to find my husband. He's looking for me, I'm sure of it."

Geralt shot her a look before shaking his head.

"You mean to tell me...you still believe he isn't with the very same men his own family led with torches, axes, and swords to hunt and kill you? Gretchen, you are very capable and intelligent. Please don't be foolish as well as blind."

Gretchen sat up, the loose bun barley held together, her hair a mess, and circles beneath her eyes from the heavy sleep she had just had. Sighing loudly, she stared at him.

"I'm a married woman Geralt. Cahir is different...I need to find him."

"And then what? Tell him what you are? Try to mask and hide it with those potions that won't even last? Even if you are right about your husband. That he might very well be different than his family and the people of Niffgaardian...if you care about him, honestly care...why would you return to him and put him through all of this?"

Gretchen blinked.

"What?"

"Making him watch you break down and eventually transform. Maybe just maybe he would accept you for what you are...but you heard the sorcerer. Skin walkers live short painful miserable lives. Especially half breeds. If you love your husband...even for the brief time you two were together and he took her out of that miserable life...why would you return to him and make him lose you again? Why break his heart either standing by your side watching you transform and change completely helpless?"

Gretchen glared and shook her head.

"I wouldn't do that...I'll kill myself before that happens."

"So...you wish to return to him and die...I'm sorry Gretchen but that sounds not just foolish, but selfish as well. If you ever cared about him...you'll forget about him for whatever time you have left. Let him mourn you, and eventually forget about you. He'll remarry, have a family...and even though I'm sure he'll always hold you in his heart, if he is the great man you claim he is...allow him to be free and move on without bringing him any further pain. That even is if he's going against his kingdom and town. What if you returned and he threw you to the ground like an animal cursing you out?"

"He wouldn't..."

"Maybe Gretchen, but you'll never know. Wouldn't you rather your last memory of him be a happy and pure one, and him the same? I can't tell you what to do, but the human side of yourself loved him. I can see that...why cause him and yourself any more pain?"

Gretchen sat in silence for a moment, her legs swung out from the table. Sitting up, she stared at Geralt before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Cahir...was the first person to ever treat me differently...now he has to live with the fact I was some sort of beast or demon? I hear your kind typical doesn't have a choice in what you became. Well Geralt of Rivia, neither did I. I heard you and the sorcerer...the only reason you're concerned is because of the night we first met with that stupid sorcerer and elf. I cut my hand on the bottle, and sort of love or binding spell happened, that's why you've been here by my side this entire time. Witches aren't supposed to feel emotion or love. You have been more than kind, but it's just a veil...magic. You're better off to either use that sword and end my miserable life right now to be free of it, or use whatever strength you have to leave me be so I can find my husband and see him one last time before I die."

Geralt glared at her.

"You know I can't do that..."

Gretchen nodded sadly.

"Exactly, because you're under a spell. Leave me here Geralt. You aren't abandoning me, you're just going on about your business. I've heard of your kind...and I'm certain that this wasn't all the binding spell. I know you're different, decent...kind. That's the human side of you. Don't ever forget that. You're kindness won't ever be forgotten...but I'm just extra weight Geralt. Weight that you don't need."

"Humm."

Gretchen saw his expression before reaching and taking his gloved hand. She held it, staring at how massive it was compared to hers. She gave an exhausted smile before sighing.

"I have to find my husband. Much like yourself he saved me. I need to see him, just once...just one last time..."

"And what? Explain yourself? Damnit Gretchen we've all ready been through this. I can tell you know thing. We..."

He squeezed her hand gently, his amber eyes locking with her healed green ones as he continued.

"We...didn't ask to be what we were. We may be half human, but we're not like them...we're on our own. Perhaps your husband did truly love you...but think. Is this how you want him to remember you if you are in fact dying? Please Gretchen. Don't be foolish..."

Gretchen stared at him, exhausted, but still holding back from breaking down anymore.

"You claim magic like this is nonsense and doesn't affect you? Prove it. Go on your way. I have nothing to replay you besides..."

She tugged on her finger and held her wedding ring out to Geralt.

"But this...please take it and accept my thanks."

Geralt grunted and shook his head handing her back her ring.

"No. There isn't any need to replay any debt. I believe we both think the same thing. That binding or love spells are complete horse shit. We're different than any creature or human, we were forced to be trapped between both worlds...you're a good woman Gretchen, but please don't do this."

"I'm sorry Geralt. I need to know for sure. I love my husband...if he turns me away, frightened or disgusted, or even tries to kill me by his sword, at least I'll know. He'll be putting me out of my misery since I do believe we both understand your friend. My life will be short, and very miserable. But at least it will be my choice. You...if there is such a spell, it will be broken. You can continue on with your life, hunting monsters, getting paid, and forgetting about this sad little creature otherwise known as Gretchen of Nilfgaardian."

Geralt sighed before shaking his head.

"You need your rest, you're still healing. We can talk in the morning."

Gretchen stared down at him and shook her head.

"I don't want to sleep or talk things over. I just want to try and see my husband one last time."

Geralt's amber eyes glowed with anger as he hissed out between two gritted teeth...

"To see his face, to look him in the eye as he calls you a monster and strikes you down with his sword. Is that what you really want Gretchen?!"

Gretchen sighed, despite her long rest, she had dark circles beneath her now healed eyes.

"I need to make sure. Cahir was different, nothing like his family. I need to see him one last time, and if he curses me out...or even kills me, so be it."

"So you have a death wish?"

"You and the sorcerer said it...I don't have long to live."

Geralt looked frustrated and clasped his hands together, staring at her before faintly she saw a glimmer flicker in those eyes of his. She saw the same sadness and compassion she never believed a Witcher could possess.

"Gretchen, wouldn't you...rather last remember your husband during that brief time you both shared? You said he save you from that wicked life you were living in, remember...wouldn't it just be best to have the two of you last remember each other before any of this took place? You say you love him? Why can't you just let him go...in time he'll move on, remarry, have a family, and if you ever did love him as you say you do...you won't haunt him with your memory."

Gretchen felt a single tear roll down his face as she stared at Geralt.

"I'm sorry Geralt. I need to at least try and see him. He's my husband...even if I am some half breed creature, whatever human part of him loves him. I need to be sure."

Reaching down she gently cupped the side of Geralt's chiseled strong pale face. Her palm felt smooth and warm against his skin. Lifting his eyes at her, he knew there would be no talking her out of it. He knew he could overpower her, throw her over his shoulder kicking and screaming and simply tell her she wasn't going to get herself killed. Instead, he saw that pain in her eyes, and knew if he could, he would do anything to take this away from her.

Instead, he knew she would just have to find out herself. One thing was certain, he wasn't allowing her to get killed. Both knew the tragic simple facts behind her future, even though both knew her time was short. He wasn't fully convinced about whatever spell that had been casted. He remembered her bleeding, and the sudden attraction he felt the second he laid eyes on her. He had watched from afar as the Nilfgaardian men arrived outside of the whore house, and saw this young girl get piled into the carriage next to the thin man he supposed as her husband. He had traveled a day or so behind, and kept Roach in one of the village stables, watching yet again from a distance, catching just tiny glimpses of her.

He remembered seeing her for just a brief second dressed in that gorgeous sparkling black wedding gown, and the strangest yearning overcame him. He remembered watching that night, gazing up at what he believed was her bedroom window at the faint light thrown from the lantern, and knowing the whole myth behind Witchers not having human emotion, let alone being unable to experience love was just another cruel lie. He still remembered his mother leaving him, he remembered the pain behind the trials, watching so many young boys like himself fall. He remembered the princess not that long ago dying in his arms.

_"The young girl in the woods is your destiny..."_

_Renfri..._

He would never say it aloud, but he did believe that perhaps the same magic that was at hand with Gretchen had been cast from the moment his lips touched Renfri's. It had been some time now since he was forced to take her down. All that remained were three simple things. Her crest that he held most precious, attaching it to his sword. The memories of that brief night they shared, and the scar he still had on his inner thigh. Renfri had died, yet he still thought of her nearly every day. He would let Gretchen go, but he would stay near. He knew how these sort of things ended. He would watch over her, and protect her, and when everything was said and done he would be the one waiting to help her, not her husband. It was a cruel lesson, but Gretchen had to learn.

Grunting, he stared at her.

"You won't wait until dawn?"

Gretchen shook her head.

"I can't. I need to find him..."

Geralt nodded.

"Alda has an old horse I'm sure he'll be willing to give up."

"I have nothing to pay for it..."

Geralt shook his head.

"It's the least I can do...if you are filly intent on going back."

Gretchen sadly smiled.

"You've done so much...how am I do ever replay you?"

Geralt paused for a moment before lifting his eyes and staring straight at her.

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"If things...don't go the way you're hoping they go. When you have no doubt beyond any reason that Cahir...doesn't accept you nor could love you...come back to me."

"What?!"

"I'm not trying to upset you or will you ill thoughts. I hope you do find your husband...and that he is in fact the man you claim he is. I hope he can protect you, and whatever time you do have left it's without any pain and by the side of someone who truly loves you. But, if there's...any chance...any whatsoever that you'll be in danger, to replay your debt...run. Run as fast as you can and I'll find you. Promise?"

Gretchen stared at him, tears glimmering in her eyes before she nodded.

"I will...but I know Cahir will understand, he'll see this wasn't my fault. If I am in fact dying...I would rather die in the arms of someone who loves me. If our paths happen to cross again by density or fate, I promise you shall be rewarded in greater matter..."

Leaning down, she gently kissed Geralt's forehead. Pulling back, she sadly smiled before Geralt nodded.

**Later...**

Gretchen wasn't entirely sure if she was riding the horse right, but Geralt had helped her climb and mount the horse that the sorcerer was willing to part with. Geralt had insisted she keep his cloak, and packed a saddle bag with some water, bread, and plenty of tiny glass bottles that the sorcerer had instructed on how to use them whenever the pain would become too great, and when she began to feel herself change. The sorcerer had been kind, squeezing her hand before looking her straight in the eye.

"You know eventually, the potions won't work. The pain will get worse, I could make something...for you to take before the transformation is complete. It will slow your heart down until it stops beating. It would be a peaceful way to go."

Gretchen glanced over at Geralt who stood by the window. She knew he was pretending to to be listening. Instead she simply sighed snd shook her head.

"Thank you..."

He nodded before leaving the room for a second. After a few minutes, he returned. This glass bottle was a dark blue, the liquid a dark black. Sighing, she nodded before sliding it into the bag with the other bottles. The sorcerer then slowly stared down at her, his eyes resting on her body. He raised an eyebrow before Gretchen cocked her head.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing..."

He lifted his eyes before giving a sad smile and gently patted her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself Gretchen, and remember, just a few drops...and...you'll be in pain no more."

"Thank you..."

She leaned forward hugging the old man, before Geralt walked over, clearing his throat making her glance over. Geralt's brow was wrinkled as he stared forward at her, the extra cloak draped over his arms.

"Ready?"

Gretchen nodded before thanking him one last time, before going with Geralt. He helped her into the cloak, before they went to the stable, and found the horse. Geralt helped her climb on, and carefully instructed her on how to ride. Before she was ready to leave, she stared down at him. Thin snowflakes were starting to drift down from the sky.

"What?"

Geralt sighed, stroking the horse that Gretchen sat upon, before shaking his head.

"Take care of yourself..."

Gretchen knew he wanted to say more, but instead he simply stood back and shook his head.

"Take care of yourself Gretchen of Nilfhaardian."

Gretchen gave a sad smile, before clicking her tongue as Geralt taught her.

"Thank you Geralt of Rivia...you do the same."

With that, Geralt stood back watching Gretchen ride the horse down the road, hood up, hunched down. Staring, he swore under his breath knowing how incredibly foolish she was being. Still, he would follow without her catching on. He figured if the Nifgaardian men were in fact searching for her, he would have quite the fight ahead of him. These men were completely mad, and vicious warriors. Gretchen's husband, very well might be the leader of them all. He knew it would take her seeing this for her to finally accept that her darling husband who she had known for just a few days was just like all the others. Any threat of danger or the unknown caused the real monsters to come out. After that he would rescue her, even though he didn't think the Gretchen he had been traveling with was now completely helpless. No, she had proven herself to be fully capable. Still, he feared for her but knew once she knew her husband would cast her away like an animal. Just then the sorcerer, dressed in his own cloak came walking beside her, lighting his pipe.

"I take it you'll be joining her?"

"Humm."

"You sensed it didn't you?"

Geralt raised an eyebrow and glanced in the sorcerer's direction.

"Does she know?"

The sorcerer shook his head.

"How could she? Less than a week...but unfortunately, will be lost."

"How do you..."

The sorcerer simply shook his head.

"Her body is all ready too weak, and this will most likely serve as a reminder of what she really is, and how short of time she really does have."

"She's still half human, don't forget it."

Geralt said in a low annoyed voice, before turning towards his horse. Gently stroking his side, he dug into his pocket and tossed the sorcerer a small sac of coin. Catching it, the sorcerer looked surprised.

"What's this?"

"For your trouble, and the potions. Can you make double that?"

"Expecting her to return so soon? You know the potions will only slow.."

Before he could finish, Geralt shook his head and snapped...

"I know! Just double the potions and load them up for me. If...there's any way to ease the pain for her, I want to make sure there's plenty."

"You'll be following her I take it?"

Geralt didn't respond, instead he simply kept staring ahead. Sighing, the sorcerer shook his head.

"If you ever come across the sorcerer that mixed up that healing spell...I would give him quite the tongue lashing. Binding spells are worse enough, let alone with blood. My old heart breaks for you Geralt. The first time this of course happens to you...it happens to a poor half breed girl that will transform and die within a year. Just know once she dies you'll be released. If she's intent on finding her husband, she'll more than likely be killed. Then...you'll be free."

Geralt controlled his temper, as the sorcerer clapped him on the shoulder before muttering he would whip up the rest of the potions for him. Once he was left alone, Geralt's amber eyes glanced up at the moon shinning in the dark night sky.

**Later...**

Gretchen felt as if she had been riding for hours. The horse was old and slow, but was keeping up a steady pace. Wearing Geralt's cloak helped with the freezing cold wind as she kept her head down, tightening her hands on the reins. Her back no longer ached, but her stomach was twisted up in knots. She had a general idea of what direction she was headed in. She knew by sunrise she would be out of the forest, and after two more villages, she would be somewhat near Nilfgaardian. What she would do next? She wasn't quite sure. If Cahir's family, and the people of the kingdom were looking for her, she prayed that she wouldn't be killed instantly. Perhaps they would take her prisoner, and she could have enough time to maybe see Cahir. She was fully prepared for him to spit at her, be disgusted, cast her away like some sort of monster.

Still, all she wanted was just to see him...even if it was just for a few seconds. He might not want to even hear what she had to say. He might absolute hate her, and wish her dead. Still, at least even if she couldn't explain herself, at least she could look into those light blue eyes of his one last time and remember before all of this nightmare began, Cahir loved her. He had rescued her, and for just a mere week...made her feel like a future was possible.

Staring down at her wedding ring her heart ached. In this brief time, she had honestly believed she had found her soulmate. Still, she had learned the terrible truth of what she really was, and how she was like an hour glass, turned over, and slowly running out of time. Unable to think of any of this, her future just a darkness that laid ahead of her, all she wanted was to find Cahir and see him, even if this was for the last time, and she believed she would be greeted with his sword instead of open arms...

She rode as the snow continued to slowly fall and swirl around her when suddenly she saw a campfire in the distance. She continued onward when she saw the Nilfgaardian flag. Feeling her heart hammer in her chest, she knew there were most likely soldiers. Giving an exhausted smile, she gently kicked the sides of the horse to make him hurry up, when suddenly she approached the clearing to where the camp was. That's when something flew out of nowhere, something heavy and hard, hitting her in the side of the head. A white hot lighting pain came over her as she cried out snapping her eyes shut. The force of whatever had hit her, made her vision blur for just a second before she rocked to the side and fell over, Blinding horrible pain hit her, then warmth dribbling down. She tried to grab hold of the horse as it cried out.

She fell off, hitting her left shoulder hard into the powder like snow. Hitting the snow with a heavy thud, she landed there, as her horse cried and moved away quickly.

"Ugh!"

That's when out of nowhere, she felt her hair get yanked backward with enough force to rip from her scalp. She screamed, as her throat was stretched backwards. There, standing dressed in black was Cahir's father. He wore a dark cloak as well, and now held a knife at her throat. His light colored eyes looked crazed.

"Well, well well. What are the chances? I've had several of my men camped out and stationed throughout the forest. I knew a stupid bitch like yourself would end up stumbling upon me sooner or later..."

The blade pressed even tighter against her stretched out throat. Staring up with wide frightened eyes, she stared up at him.

"Seneschal...please...let me explain my..."

"Explain what?! That my son married a creature?! A beast?"

"Please...I love your..."

"He's out with the others hunting for you! He's disgusted by you!"

Gretchen stared up, eyes wide filling with tears.

"NO!" Cahir's father gave a frightening smile, pressing the blade even tighter against her throat.

"He offered a pretty handsome reward for whoever delivers your head on a fucking stick!"

"Please, let me explain to him...it's not my fault..."

Cahir's father's face crumpled, using the hand that was yanking back her hair. Letting go for a moment, he curled his hand into a tight fist before he wound it back, and punched her right in the face. Feeling her lip split, and tasting blood, Gretchen cried out as Cahir's father grabbed her hair again, knife still at her throat. "You sicken him! He wants you dead, and then marry a noble pure woman! No tainted creature blood!" Gretchen choked back a half sob, blood bubbling in her throat.

Cahir's father stared down disgusted, before he raised back the blade, ready to slit her throat.

"Damn your soul to Hell beast..."

Gretchen shut her eyes, ready to feel her throat slit, and finally an end to all of this. Instead she heard a quick loud whack, before snapping her eyes open and watching as Geralt, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed the back of Cahir's neck, before lifting him off the ground as if he weighed nothing. In one quick motion, he slammed him down. Gretchen collapsed backwards into the snow, her throat aching as she stared at him, as Geralt punched Cahir's face again, and again, and...

"Geralt! No!"

Geralt stopped, fist freezing before he raised an eyebrow at her. Gretchen used her hand to hold her throat that ached where the blade had been pressing. Spitting out a mouth full of blood, splattering against the snow. Geralt stared at her as if she was insane. Instead, Gretchen shook her head, blood dribbling down her chin.

"Don't kill him."

Geralt's face crumpled.

"He was going to slit your throat!"

Gretchen shook her head, on her hands and knees.

"Please...don't."

Geralt grunted, before he saw that Cahir's father was knocked unconscious. He laid back like a limp rag doll, eyes rolled back in his head. Disgusted, he tossed him down into the snow, just a few feet away from the fire. Sighing, Geralt motioned around the camp.

"There are Nifgaardian men stationed all over. You heard him yourself...hired by your husband. Do you believe he still loves you now?!"

Gretchen remained on all fours, before her wide healed green eyes looked around the camp site. Heartbroken, she laid there for a moment before she slowly shook her head.

"He was lying...Cahir wouldn't..."

Geralt marched over, before offering his hand.

"You'll learn to accept that once people discover what you really are...they all end up being the same. I won't allow you to kill yourself, not like this."

Gretchen stared up at him, with exhausted eyes.

"He...was all I had."

"That's not true."

"You're only doing this because of that stupid fucking spell!"

Geralt shook his head.

"Bullshit. Now come with me...please."

He opened his hand as snow continued to fly down. Staring at it for a moment, Gretchen slowly got to her feet, swaying for a moment, before staring at him. Geralt reached forward, before gently wiping her lip with his gloved hand. Sniffling, Gretchen took his other hand, before she stared at him. Suddenly everything all over again seemed to hit and crash down on her at once. Closing her eyes, her shoulders hunched, before she broke down completely. Sobbing, her cries echoed for a moment before Geralt opened his arms, bringing her in close and holding her. After a few moment, she settled down, before turning and holding out her hand. Staring at her hand, she stared down at her wedding ring.

A silent tear rolling down her face, she looked heartbroken, before she reached down and yanked it off. Staring at her ring, she stared at the stone with empty hopeless eyes before she flung it down into the snow beside Cahir's father who remained knocked out by the fire. Turning towards him, she sniffled, using the back of her hand, she wiped her split and swelling lip before she stared at Geralt.

**Later...**

Geralt and Gretchen had been traveling for hours. They're horses side by side. Gretchen hadn't said much, and the snow continued to come down hard. Shortly before dawn, they had crossed several swamps despite the old wooden signs warning danger. Geralt remarked they had crossed enough kingdom lines that he felt they were a safe enough distance away from any searching men. Geralt had found another cave, much smaller than the last time they had camped out in, and tied up the horses before bringing the two of them in from the elements. He made a quick fire, and said they would rest until the storm passed before continuing on their way.

When Gretchen questioned if any Nilfgaardian men would be near, Geralt treasured her that the creatures living in the swamp would make it impossible for them to even think about venturing in and searching, they were miles upon miles away. Nervous, Gretchen rubbed her arms looking around.

"What about us?"

Geralt smirked shaking his head and motioned down to his sword.

"Don't worry, I always come prepared."

Gretchen couldn't find any humor or reassurance. Instead she stared at her raw empty hands. The very thought that Cahir was out there searching with his men and his father made her sick to her stomach. She was fully prepared to face him, have him cast her away, curse her out...but she hated to admit a small part of her had prayed he would accept her. Miss her, understand, and somehow stand by her side throughout this like she had wished he could. Still, the reality of her husband hating her, seeing her like this creature absolutely destroyed her.

That small glimmer of a life was now ripped away. Now here she was, standing in a freezing cold cave with this Witcher, who could only stand her because of some stupid mixed up spell. Everything else had been stripped and taken from her. Slowly, she laid out by the fire, before Geralt walked over and sighed.

"Are you...all right?"

Gretchen shook her head as she turned away from him, drawing up the hood of her cloak and closing it.

"No...I just want to close eye eyes and forget for a while..."

Geralt stared down, grunting, knowing better to push any further. Instead he nodded, and went about unpacking Roach. He would keep the fire going. He knew what heartbreak looked like, even though he was certain he truly hadn't experienced it yet. He had experienced loss, but never like this... Gretchen not only had lost her future, but her husband, and respect as well. He knew nothing he could say or do would make it any better. Instead, the best he could do was just leave her be, and let sleep be the only escape from this terrible pain she was experiencing. Sighing, he glanced down at her huddled from knowing the second she threw down her wedding ring, she was throwing away all hope as well...

_Gretchen dreamed she was laying in her bridal bed. She was laying naked beneath Cahir, feeling him bounce up and down between her two spread legs that were slowly curling and wrapping around his bare ass. She could feel his pulsing manhood, buried deeply up inside of her. His bangs hanging down in his face. She felt herself coming close, that same wonderful feeling of pressure building as the tingling built up to a frenzy, causing her to squirm beneath him, tossing her head from side to side, her hair pooled around her on the pillow. Pressing his forehead against hers, his light blue eyes locked with hers. Plunging his mouth against hers, she felt his tongue dart and enter her mouth when suddenly his hand reached up from cupping her breast, and taking hold of her hand. Lacing his thin longer fingers against hers, tightly squeezing her hand._

_Suddenly his ass tensed, as he pumped into her causing the headboard to loudly creak, when suddenly he snapped his eyes shut. He swore lightly under his breath, when he plunged deeply down inside of her, when his back arched as he emptied inside of her. She felt the warmth fill her deeply, as he collapsed against her. Breathless, his thin body laid against hers, on top, and still deeply inside of her. Lifting his head, his face flushed, he stared down at her. _

_"He still sleeps safely inside of your womb...you must protect him, he's ours..."_

_Gretchen stared up at her husband, confused._

_"What?"_

_"Gretchen? Gretchen..._

Gretchen!" Gretchen's eyes snapped open, hearing her name first be called faintly away, before she fully snapped awake. Looking around, she saw the fire had burnt out and a cold chill had settled within the damp dark cave. Blinking, she stared up at Geralt, confused.

"What is it?"

That's when she saw, her eyes adjusting to the thin light in the cave at what she was actually seeing. Her breath caught in her throat staring up. Geralt stood there, but his eyes were different. Instead they were jet black, with black pulsing veins pulsing around them from his pale skin. For a moment Gretchen wanted to scream. instead, she blinked and stared at him.

"What's the matter?"

Geralt shook his head.

"There's a creature outside, it's been trying to track us...I'll be right back. Don't leave no matter what you hear. Understood?"

"But..."

"Stay."

He snapped, lifting his sword before marching out towards the entrance of the cave. Waiting a second, Gretchen listened hearing the wind, before a blood curdling roar filled the air. Freezing, she laid there for a second, before another roar came. Clutching her cloak closed, her light green eyes scanned the cave, looking at the tied up horses, she listened again, and heard nothing. For a moment, she stared at her empty hands, remembering last night and Cahir's father attacking her. Was he telling the truth? Was Cahir really with the others trying to hunt and kill her? Feeling her throat, raw from the blade pressing against it, she listened again as another roar came, this time louder.

Springing into action, she stood as the roar came again, along with the faint sounds of Geralt fighting whatever this beast was. Feeling an ache in her hands, she stared down at them before swallowing. She so desperately wanted to hold onto the metal image of her husband, but forced these thoughts away. She planned on not standing back being the weak helpless little creature she suspected Geralt believed she was. If her time was short, she wouldn't die depending on others.

She refused it. The pain getting worse, she took a deep breath and started towards the opening of the cave...

**Outside...**

Geralt was slammed against a tree by the large beast. It was a Groorslang, a pretty big one, stinking of the swamp. It's large arms lashing out trying too grab onto Geralt as he struggled against it, trying to grab his sword that had fallen in the snow. Usually these things weren't a huge bother to kill. In the early dark hours of the morning though, Geralt found himself struggling, even after he took his potion. He suspected it was because his mind was elsewhere. He gritted his teeth, straining to grab his sword when suddenly his black eyes widened in surprise. Out of nowhere Gretchen appeared, still wearing her cloak. She stood behind the Groorslag, before roaring in complete fury.

She raised one hand, that instead of her thin hand, there was large sharp talons. Her pretty face crumpled in rage as she screamed, just as the Groodslag turned, ready to hiss when she brought up the talons, huge and sharp, the flesh of her hand split and in bloody ruins, flapping around her wrist. With one quick sweep, she slashed the creature's throat. It let out a choked out hiss, before gurgling and slumping over dead with a heavy thud. There was silence for a moment before Gretchen raised her eyes and stared at Geralt. The two stared at each other, his dark black eyes, slowly looking down at her transformed hand, or lack of. Seeing where he was looking, Gretchen quickly dropped her talon, hiding it with her other hand before quickly turning and hurrying back into the cave, Snow still coming down, his black eyes staring in disbelief.

"Fuck!"

He snapped at himself, before marching forward, stepping over the dead creature, and swiftly picking up his sword. Entering the cave, he saw that Gretchen had started another small fire, and was standing there. She gently cradled her ruined transformed hand, before she dumped a whole bottle of potion against the claws. The potion hissed as Gretchen snapped her eyes shut. Geralt watched as within seconds, the talons retracted, and slowly the flesh began to form and take shape into a normal looking hand. Finally it healed, and her hand was back to normal. Exhausted, Gretchen stared at her hand, before she slowly turned and faced him. Both looked at each other when Geralt, no longer caring about his eyes, glared at her. Gretchen held her newly transformed hand, and before she could speak, Geralt stepped forward.

Staring at her, he suddenly grabbed a handful of her shirt, yanking her close to him before his black eyes closely studied her face before he plunged his mouth right against hers. The fire continued to flicker and crackle. Here, Geralt picked her up off her feet as he began to franticly kiss her, unable to truly stop even if he wanted.

**Elsewhere...**

Cahir continued searching. He rode on his dark horse, traveling through the forest, holding a lantern, desperate to find any sign of his wife. He continued calling out her name over the cold howling wind.


	7. Growing within

Geralt went to rip Gretchen's shirt down the middle in a complete frenzy of passion, but Gretchen pulled back, shaking her head.

"No, don't...let me..."

Grunting, Geralt stepped back, allowing Gretchen to pull the baggy black shirt up. Hating the jealously he didn't think he was capable of feeling, he knew the real reason why she didn't want this shirt destroyed. It was her husband's. He rarely saw women wearing shirts and slacks. His thoughts drifted to Renfri, she dressed like this. In fact, Gretchen reminded him so much of her it actually seemed frightening. She pulled the shirt off, over her head, before tossing it to the ground. There Geralt stood back, taking in her naked form. She was thin, but her breasts were plump, firm, and perfectly shaped. Beneath her breasts, going down her stomach were three long ugly burns, all raised white dimpled flesh. Besides that, he saw no other flaws on her pale smooth body. Feeling his manhood begin to tighten in his slacks, he let out a deep breath before Gretchen crossed her arms, briefly covering her breasts for a moment as she cupped her elbows and sighed.

"Are you staring at my scars?"

Geralt's amber eyes glanced down at them before he nodded. A hint of color seemed to raise in her cheeks, as she dropped her eyes embarrassed.

"I know, they look awful..."

Geralt took a second before he unclasped the straps going over his vest, before peeling it off, before pulling his shirt off. Tossing his clothes to the side, he was amused by her stunned expression, staring at his massive muscular body. Geralt motioned to his arms and chest which were littered with scars. "It's okay...I've seen worse." Gretchen stepped forward, looking over his body with curious eyes. Gently, she placed her flat palm against his chest, feeling the taunt warm muscle beneath his scared damaged skin. Lightly, her fingertips traced trails and marks of the scars, all stories of his life, tales of creatures, monsters, and beasts.

"Creatures...like myself."

Her mind whispered. That's when she saw the recent claw marks going across his chest, four even line going across. Staring at them closely, she gently traced the healing scabbed over grooves where a massive claw must have swiped him.

"So this is where all the damn trouble began huh?"

Geralt smirked, his long white hair hanging down in his face.

"I guess so."

Gretchen lifted her eyes and stared ups t him. Geralt stared down, both locking eyes.

"Is it true about your kind...the stories I've been told?"

"People make up tall tales in order to deal with what we are."

"And...what are you?"

"A product of magic, pain, and necessary tragedy. I live for one purpose and one purpose only. To kill monsters, and walk the continent alone. There isn't many others of us left."

"Is most of the stories are tall tales, then you can feel emotion. You are half human? Have you ever loved before?"

Geralt thought of Renfri, her large eyes gazing up at him as she died by his sword. A strange tightening came from his chest, an ache he rarely felt anymore. Sighing, brow wrinkling, he stared down at her.

"Once."

"What happened?"

"She died...I...killed her."

Gretchen didn't even blink. She stared up with understanding eyes as Geralt cleared his throat.

"I had a choice, and in the end I picked the wrong one. There have been women I've felt drawn to, fascinated with...but this princess was the only one I truly think maybe I could have felt love for. I'll never know though."

"You've never spoken about her before?"

Geralt shook his head.

"There was another woman...but that was more fascination than with Renfri. She is the only one I wish so badly to have gotten a second chance with...this..."

He motioned to his sword, laying by his clothes.

"This was her crest. It's one of the few objects I hold precious to myself. She stays with me in whatever I have left of a heart."

"You aren't used to talking so much about yourself are you?"

Geralt nodded, staring at her. Gretchen sighed, running her palms slowly up and down his chiseled chest, feeling the marks of his scars.

"On my wedding night I showed Cahir these marks...the ones on my stomach. They were from the madam who took me in. I didn't remember the marks on the back until the sorcerer explained it was from men starting to turn. I told Cahir about my beatings and punishments...and...he was the first person to ever believe me and listen. Now I'm supposed to believe he's with his family trying to hunt me down like a dog. I know we barley knew each other...but I loved him Geralt."

Geralt grunted and shook his head.

"When men are frightened of the unknown, the real beasts reveal themselves."

Gretchen closed her eyes sighing for a moment.

"If I don't die before I fully change, I won't allow myself to. My heart is broken that this happened but there's no changing a single thing. I believe you are right. I don't want to bring Cahir any more pain. He may very well hate me, if he is in fact with the other men and his family searching to kill me. Still, I rather remember the few days we shared together. That...I'll hold onto until finally my time has come to an end. If I'm not a burden, and you truly believe this isn't all part of the spell...let me travel with you Geralt. You can teach me, and I'll try to make myself useful. Hell, we even saw earlier...these changes...they hurt, but they can help. When the time finally comes...I rather die by my choice. Then you'll be free."

"Gretchen..."

Closing her eyes, she shook her head.

"I just want to forget, help me Geralt of Rivia...help me."

Geralt stared at her, before she reached down and cupped the bulge that was forming in his leather slacks. She saw his entire expression change, caught off by surprise, as he closed his eyes for a moment, stiffening, before she gave it a gentle squeeze. Nostrils flaring, he stared down at her, before he tried to control the low rumble in his voice.

"Take your slacks off quickly, lay down..."

Gretchen stepped back, and quickly undid her slacks, before slipping out of them, and pulled each boot off carefully. Standing naked, she stared at him. Geralt's amber eyes glowed with arosal before he stared down at her womanhood, and the tiny patch of hair. He took a deep breath, before she laid down, and hiked herself up slightly on her elbows. Geralt took her in body, her long legs, her scars, her breasts, everything. Gretchen stared up before nodding.

"Now you. I want to see you."

Geralt grunted, before undoing his belt, unbuttoning his slacks, and pushing them down along with his boots. Kicking everything to the side without so much as another thought. He saw her staring at his penis, eyebrow raised in both shock, as well as surprise. He guessed her darling husband hadn't held a candle compared to his own loins. It was hard, sticking up around the hair that surrounded it, nearly touching his stomach. Without so much as another word, he knelt down, before taking hold of both of her knees. Prying her legs open, he stared down at her, but knew if he started kissing her, he wouldn't be able to hold back. This binding spell, or whatever it was made his balls as well as his own head throb. His penis stuck up painfully, swollen, and pulsing. For a moment, staring at her slim thin body he was tempted to tell her what himself and the sorcerer had suspected. Instead he ignored it, pushing it aside, before he reached down, and swept his hand between her legs against the slit of her opening.

It was slick and wet, and Gretchen closed her eyes and began to breath in steady breaths. He knew if he waited any longer, he would spend himself before he even entered her. Taking hold of his penis, he knelt between her open legs, before directing himself, and with one swift hard direct thrust, entered her. Gretchen snapped her eyes shut, loudly crying out before one hand roughly grasped onto his broad muscular scar littered shoulder. Her nails dug deeply into the skin, drawing thin blood. She tilted her head back, before she began shaking her head.

"Geralt, stop! Take it out! It's too big! Please..."

Geralt knew his size was often too much for women to handle. This girl had only been with one other man, her husband less than a week ago. He was determined to vanish any thoughts of this bastard from both her mind and her heart. He stared down at her, long white hair hanging before he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. She shuddered from beneath him, eyes opening, rimmed with tears.

"It hurts..."

"Shhhh, it won't in a second, just lay back, spread your legs wider..."

Gretchen took a second, swallowing, sweat pouring down her face before her tense body slowly relaxed. She laid beneath him, before he stared down and pumped his hips down. Gretchen locked the cry in her throat, before he stared down, closely studying her before thrusting again. Her body laid limp beneath him, before he did it again, grunting as his bare ass lifted, and fell, lifted and fell, lifted and fell. Suddenly he saw her body beneath him relax. She was so tight he honestly didn't think he could last. Instead, he felt her legs jiggle on each side of him, before her hips started to respond with his. Slowly they started to raise up against his. He leaned down devouring his mouth with hers, sucking on her lips, tasting her, and moaning as his large hand cupped her breast, sweeping across her nipple, and mounding it between his large rough fingers. Slowly, he felt her left leg curl and wrap across his ass. He stared down, as she stared up, no longer in pain.

"Don't stop...faster, please faster..."

She panted, staring up. Smirking, he pushed his hips down again, before finding a rhythm. Here he began to thrust away at a frightening rate, grunting as he pushed her into the cold cave floor. He continued moving inside of her, hearing the faint wet slapping sound of his full balls go against her skin. Gretchen suddenly began to shiver from beneath him. Her eyes rolled back into her head, as her mouth opened as she started to cry out in passion.

Happy he was allowing her to feel such pleasure, he continued working away, bucking his hips, filling her womb with his manhood, enjoying the warm friction their own bodies were creating. That's when he felt himself coming close. Shoulder blades arching, he pressed his forehead against hers, when suddenly like an explosion he thrusted once, twice... and finally grunted, as he felt his penis deeply buried inside her warm tight body twitch, before his balls emptied out and the white warm ropy fluid, useless to ever provide a child emptied and oozed out between her legs. He gasped, before collapsing his full weight against her, before he felt everything seem to spin. He hadn't climaxed that hard in years. Exhausted, he laid there for a moment, still very much inside of her before he lifted his head, hair hanging down messy, before looking down at her.

"You okay?"

Gretchen blinked, before slowly nodding.

"Yes."

He smiled, leaning down he turned her head slightly before gently kissing the side of her mouth.

"I didn't hurt you much did I?"

Gretchen slowly shook her head.

"It hurt...but...it..."

Her words trailed off before she closed her eyes, embarrassed and giggled. This sweet sound in the cave caused Geralt to raise an eyebrow and smile himself.

"Really?"

Gretchen smiled before Geralt slowly pulled himself out of her. She looked uncomfortable for just a moment as his penis flopped back and forth, his semen spread and pooled beneath her thighs. Laying beside her, he hiked himself up on one elbow and looked at her. Gently she rubbed her lower stomach. Geralt looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Just a little sore..."

Geralt reached over, his large hand gently sweeping across her lower stomach. Gretchen smiled, before he went to lean down and kiss her. Gretchen tensed up, slightly pulling away. Looking down at her, he saw her eyes filled with guilt.

"Sorry..."

She held up her bare hand now.

"Guess...I..."

"Still feel married. It's okay..."

"We'll take off tomorrow?"

Geralt nodded.

"Where?"

"North. Gretchen nodded, before closing her eyes, hands resting on her flat stomach.

"I think I'll sleep good tonight Geralt of Rivia. But I'm afraid your manhood is making my insides ache. You are quite something else..."

She said, slowly whispering, before her eyes closed as Geralt watched as her breasts raised and fell as she began to sleep. Smirking, he turned over, taking his cloak which laid on the floor before turning back over and draping it over her naked body. She muttered something, turning towards him and continued to sleep. Staring at her, fascinated, he reached down and continued to stroke her lower stomach as well. It may only be a week or so old, but he could sense it, much like the sorcerer. Skin walkers, half breeds, any sort of that kind usually became pregnant quick. Their pregnancies were ten times faster than a normal human one. By next week, she would be showing.

It seemed as if Cahir, Gretchen's husband had indeed gotten her pregnant, his seed, along with her cross breed womb, going a child deeply inside of her. He wasn't sure in her condition if it would survive?

He knew this would complicate things. She might insist on trying to find Cahir again, even if it meant her life. Staring at her, he hated this was happening to her. This poor frightened young girl was told her truth, as well as given a death sentence. Now in just a few days, she would see another change happening to her body. one in which she wouldn't be able to stop. Would it mostly be human? A half breed like herself? Or a complete beast? Sighing, he didn't know. It was safely snug in her womb, and just moments ago he could sense it as he made love to her.

She was still unaware, and as they began to travel, he would be the one to tell her before she discovered herself. Sighing, he continued rubbing her flat stomach, hating that so much misery was happening to this poor cursed soul.

Not quite having the answers, he pulled her gently towards him before gathering her into his large arms. She muttered for a second, before nuzzling her head against his chest.

"Cahir..."

She softly said in her sleep/ Raising an eyebrow, he sighed knowing despite what he did, her heart still belonged to her husband. Laying there, holding her close he wondered what this husband would do knowing what exactly Gretchen was? How little time she had left, that just now she had made love to another man who felt he would murder for her, and most important...that she carried his child. Much like herself, not asking to exist with tainted blood. Cursed before it was even born. Not even having the slightest idea on what to do, he sighed before laying his head down and stared down at her flat stomach, thankful for one side affect of being his kind.

He could never give children.


	8. A child born in blood

**Before...**

The morning that Cahir was set to leave, before all of this happened. Gretchen had straddled his skinny hips, having mounted his erect penis, and was currently slowly lifting herself up and down on his swollen shaft. Completely naked, Gretchen no longer cared about her scars, or naked body. Cahir and herself had been making love nonstop, and the things she had been feeling building up within her body she didn't even think was possible. Working up a good frantic rhythm, she had both hands planted firmly on his chest. His own hands firmly holding onto her hips as she continued swaying, feeling the same exploding feeling overcome her. Back arching, she shuddered as she began to cry out. Hair hanging down in strands, she continued shaking before the same numbing tingling feeling built from her loins, all the way up into her stomach. Gasping, she felt light headed, as she stared down at him, and saw himself ready to finish. Staring up, his blue eyes glazed over with passion, he firmly held her sides before his mouth opened in a breathless gasp. Suddenly she felt his manhood empty up inside of her. She felt the warmth spurt up inside of her, as it had several times last night, and earlier this morning. She had seen his penis close up less than an hour before, curious as she looked it over, resting in a tangled bush of dirty blond hair. When she touched it, she was reminded of the soft underbelly of of a pig. He had taken steady breaths, watching her as she stroked it, feeling him tense and draw in his breath. Now was sunlight started drifting in through the curtains. She closely watched his face, as his eyes were snapped shut, completely spent. Smiling, she leaned down, before gently laughing as she kissed his bare skin, trailing little kisses, all the way down to his stomach. Feeling his arm around her, his fingers gently stroked her two large scars going down her back. Tired, she worked her way off him, feeling the emptiness of him slipping out of her as well as the warmth spread on her inner thighs. Nuzzling up against him, she curled against his arm as he drew her in close. Lifting her head, she stared at him, closely studying his face, his high cheekbones, his strong jawline, the little mole near his chin, the bump near his temple, his eyebrows, his smooth skin. Everything about him was perfect.

"Do you really have to leave?"

Cahir sighed, staring down at her.

"I wish I didn't have to, but the faster I deal with our camps being set up throughout the North. Then we shall be together."

Gretchen sighed drumming her fingers against his flat stomach.

"You return safe to me."

Cahir leaned down kissing her head.

"That my darling is a promise. When I return, I plan on filling you with my seed and making the most beautiful child that's ever existed."

The thought of becoming a mother actually absolutely terrified her. To Gretchen, she still felt like a child herself. The very idea of carrying, let alone giving birth frightened her. Still, after having these past few hours, having Cahir show her there was nothing to be ashamed of when it came to her body, and taught her that making love wasn't this filthy thing like she believed it had been after living at the whore house. Here was a man who treated her like a real woman...a lady in fact. Staring at him with complete wonder, she could see herself having a child with Cahir, mostly if It had it's father's good looks. In fact, the very idea of carrying Cahir's child absolutely excited her. Maybe she would make a good mother, love her child the way she always wanted to be love. She knew if Cahir was even remotely was good of a father as he had so far been as a husband, she would have a family only people would dream of. Staring across the room, she saw her beautiful glittering back wedding gown, hung up on the back of the wardrobe. Staring at it, she knew the ceremony would continue to repeat over and over in her mind. Cahir dressed in armor, looking handsome, kneeling beside her, promising to stand by her side throughout it all...

Little did both of them know that in just a few hours this "perfect" so called life would become shattered. She would first say goodbye to her husband, and in less than ten minutes later she would be screaming in pain as her eyes turned red, and she felt her body begin to ache, and be torn apart as she started to transform. In less than a few days, everything was flipped upside down. She was forced out of what she believed would be her new home and family. She was forced on the run, before becoming face to face with Geralt of Rivia. She knew his concern, and protection was fake. All part of a spell, a stupid spell that accidentally happened all because of a foolish elf, a mixed up bottle, and some blood due to a broken bottle. She knew he was different, not like those terrible stories she had heard about other Witchers. He had saved her, much like she had saved him, and he had been kind enough to rescue her and take her to the sorcerer. Her she was informed about her condition, and how the next few months remaining of her life would be lonely and painful ones. All because her poor mother, whoever she was had been raped by some creature, her life was cursed, and no mater what potions she used to slow the process, and dull the pain, nothing would stop what was happening. She would fully transform, and finally those aches, scars, and blood feathers would take hold. She would transform into a raven, trapped inside an animal's form.

But she wouldn't allow that to happen.

No, she wouldn't. She would end it before it came to that. As for Geralt, she appreciated everything he had done, but she knew this would only be extra baggage. A Witcher's life was a lonely was dangerous one. Even though he seemed different, she knew the faster she fell, the faster the spell would break and he would be on his way. Still, there was so much pain behind those glowing eyes. She saw the pity in them when the sorcerer explained that her time wasn't long. She would stay by his side, and maybe he would help her when the time came. When they made love, it had been intense, and completely different than it had been with Cahir. She didn't want to believe her husband had joined his family in trying to hunt her down, but all signs pointed to it being true. The sex had been amazing, yet she felt guilty and empty at the end. Even though her ring was now gone, she still missed Cahir so badly she didn't think it was even possible. The very thought of never seeing him again broke her heart, but she knew Geralt was right. It was better to just leave it be. It was bad enough that Cahir had recused this plain little servant girl, knowing absolutely anything about her. He had brought this half-breed creature into his kingdom and family, nothing but shame and horror. She saw the hate in his father's face, and figured it was just as well. If she saw him again, and he attacked her, calling her a beast, it would break her heart. Why come back to him knowing what the ending had to be? He deserved a healthy normal wife and to simply forget about her. He deserved a normal wife, a happy marriage, and to make a healthy heir with a normal woman.

Little did she know, that durning that morning before he left her, when they made love for the last time, when he emptied his seed deeply inside of her...he had in fact made a child.

A child that was cursed much like herself...

**Present...**

Gretchen gagged on the side of the dirt road, unable to believe how badly her stomach hurt. She knelt there, feeling the burning sensation bubble from her throat as she spit, and felt the muscles in her stomach to arch as she continued to vomit again, feeling it splatter into the tall grass. Geralt had stopped, and tied Roach up who was chewing on some tasty grass across the dirt road. Sighing, he looked over at her concerned. Crossing the way, he sighed before grabbing the water canteen, before reaching her and kneeling down beside her. Spitting, Gretchen took a second before staring up at him embarrassed. Geralt smirked, before reaching and gently picking a long stand of her hair that had fallen in her face and tucked it behind her ear. Handing her the canteen, Gretchen nodded gratefully before tilting it back, swishing the water in her mouth before leaning over and spitting. After another second, she took after gulp, this time swallowing. Sighing, she stared at him.

"Thanks..."

Geralt sighed before staring at her.

It had nearly been a week since they were traveling. Gretchen had kept up, and proved herself even though Geralt absolutely refused for her to help if he took any minor jobs while passing through. He told her even though they had made a good distance out of the Nilfgaardian areas. He had accepted two small jobs, killing trolls, and a creature he informed Gretchen didn't have a name but had been slaughtering cattle near some farmland. Both times he had strictly ordered her to stay away watching Roach by the campfire as he killed the creatures. Each time he returned, eyes still back from his potion, which he had explained to Gretchen one night as they huddled together staring up at the star lit sky were elements that Witchers used. He showed her several of them, all of which he knew by heart on how to make. Gretchen listened as he explained the effects of them, and how they only worked for his kind and his kind only. The dark liquid had healing properties as well as gave him strength whenever he needed it.

Gretchen had raised an eyebrow at this and gave one of his large muscular arms which were laying beside her a squeeze.

"More strength than you all ready have?"

Geralt chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Sometimes even for Witchers you need a little something extra."

"Can't talk you into...perhaps letting me help."

Geralt shook his head.

"You need to save your potions, beside...when I drink those it doesn't hurt. When you transform, even a little...I can see the pain even if you try to tell me he doesn't."

Gretchen had stared at her normal hand, her slim fingers and sighed before Geralt reached up, taking her hand with his own, his massive hand swallowing hers as he laced the fingers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Slowly he brought it over to his lips and gave her hand a small kiss. Smiling, she turned over towards him, snuggling in for warmth and fell asleep listening to his slow beating heart. Days later when he returned with a dead creature, his eyes were dead black, as he threw the dead corpse of the creature that looked to be a cross between a wolf and a horse. Throwing it down, he let out a deep breath, before Gretchen stood up surprised grabbing an old tarp that Geralt rolled up on the back of Roach to drape over the body. Geralt watched her, before he smiled.

"You aren't frightened of my eyes?"

Gretchen looked up, having just been squatting staring at the dead creature before finishing covering it and standing up. Walking over she cocked her head before shrugging and reaching and rubbing his chest with her hands over his leather shirt.

"I've seen worse."

Laughing, Geralt scooped her up spinning her around causing her to laugh. That night they made love again by the fire. Geralt roughly thrusted into her as she clung onto him, legs wrapped around his bare ass as she moaned with pleasure, clutching onto him and running her hands through his long white hair. Afterwards, Geralt showed her something that she had begun to explore with Cahir durning their wedding night. Geralt stood up, his leather pants pooled around his ankles and boots. He had instructed Gretchen to kneel, and take his penis into her mouth. At first Gretchen didn't think she could. Geralt was much larger than Cahir. By the time they had finished making love, Gretchen was exhausted with pleasure, sweating despite the cold weather outside. Turning over, she hiked herself up on an elbow she smiled at him, happy to see his beautiful amber eyes had returned back to normal. Smiling, she traced some of his cars with her finger.

"That was amazing..."

"Humm..."

Geralt said in a lazy satisfied voice. Laughing, Gretchen stared at him.

"What can I do? I want...to make you feel pleasure."

Geralt raised an eyebrow, and less than ten minutes later he had stood and told her what to do. When his penis first entered her mouth, she nearly gagged not thinking she could take his length as it touched the back of her throat. Eyes widening in panic, her hands fluttered like birds against his hips, when he stared down, his long white hair hanging down.

"Breathe through your nose, easy..."

He said in a low voice. Gretchen nodded slightly, before trying to relax her throat as she took the full length of him in her mouth. Really having no idea what she was doing, she took a second before she started running her tongue up and down his shaft. Geralt grunted, closing his eyes and instantly she knew it was working. Hearing herself slurp, she licked and sucked, before remembering those few nights and mornings of passion with Cahir. She missed him so badly, but after that night with his father, she hated to believe that maybe he was disgusted with her, hunting her like an animal. As hard as it was, she rather remember him before everything came crashing down. He had recused her, and treated her like a real lady. For however long she would be alive, she would be grateful to him, and remember him as her husband who loved her, and made her into a woman. She rather he never see her again, she might sicken him, but at least those few days they spent she would like to believe they loved a lifetime's worth. She intended on ending her life before she finally changed. She counted herself lucky she had Geralt by her side, but even though she knew he was a good man, and saw the human side of him. She knew it was mostly the spell, but when the time came, she was certain he would be the one to put her out of her misery. She cared deeply for him, but she would never admit, he would never have that special place in her heart like Cahir did.

She bobbed her head, before suddenly he grunted, his ass tightening as he suddenly climaxed. She felt the warm fluid shoot into her mouth and for a second she didn't think she could keep it all in her mouth. She faintly heard him tell her to swallow it, as she gulped the salty tasting liquid as it dripped down her throat. After a second, she was able to breath, and drew back her head, a small trail of her spit and his semen dribbling down her chin. Staring down, his sex softening, Geralt grinned down at her. Reaching down, he wiped her chin with his hand, before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Good girl..."

Now a few days later they had continued to travel. Both just headed North. Gretchen would ride on Roach with Geralt as they rode in silence, looking at the land unfold before them. Last night after washing up in a stream, Gretchen suddenly felt light headed. She had sat down quickly, feeling her stomach twist before she felt suddenly ill. Geralt was by her side, asking if she was alright? He brushed her hair back, but Gretchen shrugged it off. Having caught a rabbit, he roasted it over the fire but when Gretchen went to eat she felt her stomach twist again. She barley touched any, and found herself sleeping heavy that night, curled up against Geralt. When he woke up, she still felt exhausted. Besides a little pain in her back, she hadn't felt any changes, and the night she had helped with her hand, the talons bursting through her flesh, hearing the bones crack, and feeling the skin burst had been one of the most painful things she had felt. Still, this was something else...

She hoped she wasn't getting sick, but it felt strange.

She had actually hurt her muscles in her stomach after vomiting. Staring at Geralt's amber glowing eyes, she knew something was wrong. Sitting, she stared at him.

"What is it?"

Geralt looked at her, his brow wrinkling slightly.

"I need to tell you something."

Gretchen stared at him.

"What?"

Geralt sighed before digging into his side pocket and producing a small glass bottle. Gretchen looked at it and made a face.

"Us and glass bottles...not exactly a great pairing. What is this another spell?"

"No. I got this along with the coin I received in the last village we were in by the local Madge. This is your choice Gretchen, but I think in a few days you're going to see what's wrong and there isn't much time to act. This is your choice...and yours alone."

Gretchen took the small bottle and stared up at him and she juggled it between her two hands.

"I know what this is. Some of the girls at the whore house were given these. It gives you...a miscarriage without having an abortion. These are expensive. The madam would only allow the girls to buy these if they paid for it themselves. Am I pregnant?"

Geralt looked guilty before Gretchen stared up at him.

"You said...Witchers are sterile. You didn't get me pregnant...so it's..."

"Your husband's. Half breed skin walkers like yourself...it's a magical pregnancy. There are several different breeds like yourself. Especially your kind. I'm sure your mother gave birth maybe...less than a month after she was raped. It's what the sorcerers call an escalated pregnancy. Most don'y survive it. Most of the babies don't make it. Gretchen, you have a leveled head. You know the simple sad facts if the card you were dealt. You know your time is short. If you agree to have keep this baby you need to know the risks. It might quicken your transformation. There are healers and sorcerers we can find, but there are limits you can do..."

"And then what? Either I die having it, or survive and live a few months. You aren't responsible for me...or this child. What do I do? Leave it someplace like my poor mother did? No...I this baby didn't ask to continue this bloodline and be born a monster. I wish my mother had gotten rid of me. Instead I lived seventeen miserable years being beaten and abused. For less than a week I had a little taste of happiness, and now I'm traveling with you. Geralt you are a wonderful man...not a Witcher, but a man. I know you are a good person, but at the end of every day...it comes down to it being just a spell."

"Gretchen..."

Gretchen held up her hand.

"I'm not playing the victim. It's the truth. I can drink potions to numb my pain and slow it down, but...in the end I'm dying and I refuse to change. I don't know what my mother did, but her biggest mistake was not putting me out of my misery. I'm exhausted Geralt, and even though I have forever grateful to not spend what little time I have left alone, my heart breaks for my lost marriage. I miss him so much...I remember when he first took me away from the whore house he mentioned me bearing his heir and the very thought frightened me. Now I wish more than ever I was just a normal girl. That I would be sitting bored with his mother and sisters, day dreaming...but still very much safe and loved. I wish I could carry a normal baby, let it be a boy or a girl. I would love to give birth and become a mother. Have a child that was half me and half Cahir. A result of the two of us. I would have loved to have dozens of his children, raise them and love them...but instead this is density just showing me how cruel it can be. I know this child won't be normal. If it does survive and I give birth to it, it's another turned over hour glass...a clock ticking away until it too begins to transform and have whatever life it deserved ripped away. Knowing Chair made a child that's inside of me breaks my heart because of how badly I want it...but I know it's only going to end in misery. I won't allow it, nor ever let him...wherever he is know. So again Geralt, thank you for being my guardian angel. Killing this baby will destroy me, because it's part of my husband who I mourn until I die...but it's the right thing to do. So thank you."

She used her free hand to squeeze his. Geralt sighed before grunting.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, Gretchen nodded, staring up at the tall trees, tears rimming her eyes.

"Yes..."

"I'll make camp, you'll have to rest for at least a day or so. I'll be by you throughout it."

Gretchen sniffled before nodding.

"Thank you."

**Later...**

Gretchen sat by the fire, Geralt sitting beside her as she took a deep breath and stared at the tiny glass bottle.

"Will I bleed?"

Geralt nodded.

"Yes."

Gretchen nodded before carefully slipping off her boots and slacks. She took a small fur blanket Geralt traveled with and draped it over her lap, She was no longer embarrassed by her body, and prepared for whatever was going to happen. Geralt said she shouldn't waste her potions on this, instead he had mixtures to help with the pain. He offered her water, and now sitting by the campfire, she was ready to kill the baby she had just learned about less than a few hours before.

From what Geralt explained, she would be of full term by the end of the month. Right now she was roughly maybe two months. More signs of the pregnancy would begin to show if she waited any longer. Knowing it was now or never, she closed her eyes and tried to summon Cahir's face. Each night she laid wearing his clothes, smelling his scent less and less. She hated thinking about him so much, mostly since she had began sleeping with Geralt. Still, she missed him, and loved him, hating that this was how their story ended. She tried to think of what this child would be like had it been born of a pure bloodline. A beautiful baby with his sparking blue eyes. She thought of it, feeling her chest ache before knowing this was simply a mercy killing. Not opening her eyes she whispered...

"Forgive me Chair. I hope you can have a child with a woman who deserves one, not a creature like me..."

Geralt sighed at this as she tilted the sour tasting liquid and swallowed it with one gulp. Once it was gone, she opened her eyes staring at the flicking flames and sighed. She turned towards Geralt, silent tears running down her face. Nodding, she tossed the glass bottle into the fire.

"That's that."

Geralt sighed before Gretchen sighed staring at her empty hands.

"This is for the best. I never thought I would want to be a mother, but...had things been differently. Had I been...born normal, I would have wanted nothing more than to have a baby with Cahir. He would have made a wonderful father. Sadly...this wasn't in the cards."

"You aren't a creature Gretchen, and you're doing the right thing."

Gretchen nodded sadly before she looked up at him.

"Had...you not...been made a Witcher. Would you have wanted a family?"

Geralt thought for a second before he shrugged.

"Not sure, maybe...it's hard to think of something that's impossible. Years back...I was given the the Law of Surprise and...well...I'm indebted to a child."

"What?!"

Sighing, Geralt never told many about this. Instead, he knew the potion would start taking affect soon, as would the blood and pain. Wanting to take her mind off it, he sighed and began to tell her the story of how he came to be told he would be given a child. He told her the entire thing, actually feeling guilty by the end as she listened. Sighing he finished his story and saw how pale she was. He suspected the first cramps were beginning to take hold.

"Am I awful?"

Gretchen shook her head.

"No, it seemed density decided to have a good laugh on you. I think you've done the right thing. Why take an innocent child from its parents?"

"Do you believe in density?"

"Maybe...if it is true, man...she's a bitch with what she's done to me."

Geralt chuckled before Gretchen cocked her head staring at him.

"Will you ever see the child?"

Geralt sighed staring at the fire.

"Not sure...if our paths cross perhaps, but...the life of a Witcher is a dangerous and lonely one. Not one to raise a child."

"I think you would have a wonderful father Geralt. Sadly...the stars just aren't for us reproducing."

Geralt smirked, before the first cramp came. Geralt watched her, suddenly sitting up, eyes filled with concern as Gretchen bit down on her bottom lip, hissing in pain. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she snapped her eyes shut as a horrible wave of cramps began from inside. Pushing away any thoughts of the fact she was losing Cahir's baby that he had put inside of her for that brief time they had been married. She thought of him taking her virginty, maybe it had been that time? She remembered the flushed look on his face as the warmth filled her. Somehow in those few days, they had made a child. Now out of a mercy killing, she was killing his baby. She wondered if this half breed creature like herself would have been a boy or a girl? Thinking of that image of a beautiful baby, she forced it away as she felt thick warmth begin to seep between her legs and dribble down. Lifting the fur blanket slightly, she stared down and let out a half choked sob.

"Fuck..."

She said as she reached down, touching as more thick syrup like blood continued to flow out of her. Raising her hand, covered in blood she stared at it, knowing her body was voiding of Cahir's child. Feeling tears rolling down her face, she let out another choked sob before Geralt gathered her gently against him, allowing her to lay her head against his large shoulder. Crying in both pain and heartbreak, she sat there with Geralt, continuing watching the fire.

**Elsewhere...**

Cahir knelt down, dressed in his amor. He couldn't believe it. The changes were one in a million. Plucking it off the frost covered ground, he stared at it and held it between his leather gloved fingers.

Gretchen's wedding ring.

He stared at it in disbelief.

He couldn't believe it.

She was out there, somewhere...he knew it.

His father hadn't spoken a word to him, and he was no longer living at home. He knew people had been talking, but he no longer cared. He was climbing ranks with the Nilfgaardian army, and spent every waking moment still searching for his bride.

Seeing her wedding ring, he knew he would have the dogs search for a body. Still, he figured had she been killed whoever did this would have taken the ring. Slowly rising, cape flapping in the cold wind he glared at it. Suddenly something seemed "off". His blue narrow eyes slowly lifted up at the sky. He stared at the moon, and felt something was wrong.

Gretchen was alive, he knew it...but sensed something was wrong. Wherever she was, she needed him. He would find her, he promised himself.


	9. Until we meet again

**A few days later...**

The bleeding had stopped the following morning once Gretchen had finished the potion. Geralt stayed by her side the entire time as she miscarried. At one point during the night the cramps became so bad, she doubled over, hunched forward, holding her stomach and began to moan. Geralt held her, gently rubbing her back, reassuring her that this was perfectly normal. Finally he gave her a potion he had mixed together earlier that morning. He told her it was for the pain. At first Gretchen shook her head, her face pale, and dark blueish purple circles beginning to form beneath her eyes which were glassy with tears. Sighing, Geralt made small circular motions with his thumb against her cheek.

"You aren't a bad person for doing this Gretchen. You know it's the only way. You're sparring this child from a short painful life, much like how you wished you had been. You aren't a killer, beast, nor creature. Just a beautiful young woman who got fucked over by this so called 'destiny'. You have to stop punishing yourself...take the potion to numb yourself a bit. It will be worse if you pass out and wake up to the pain."

"You sound like you've done this before..."

Geralt sighed shaking his head.

"Like I said, once I became a Witcher the choice of ever having children was taken from me. But, I did come across a young...Hell a child, she had been raped and was hiding her pregnancy from her parents. She was desperate and had given her her father's barn to sleep in during a storm. Her...father had been the one to have raped her."

"Lord..."

Geralt nodded.

"Sometimes the real creatures and beasts are humans in disguise. I was able to brave the storm to head a mile up the road to the local sorcerer. He made the mixture, and I came back and gave it to her. I stayed with her that night, she miscarried...and the next morning...I made sure that bastard of a father wouldn't ever be allowed to get an erection ever again."

Gretchen gave a sad smile, before nodding and taking the bottle. Swallowing it, she made a face from the bitter taste, before looking up at him.

"You're a good man Geralt of Rivia."

Sadly smiling, he reached and brushed the sweaty strands that had fallen in her face. Shortly after that the pain began to subside. She whimpered a few times, grasping tightly onto Geralt's hands, before finally the potion started to take hold, and her eyelids grew heavy as she leaned against him. In the morning it was finally over. The baby was dead. Geralt carried Gretchen to the stream, having torn up rags to help her clean herself. She had lost a great deal of blood, and he knew since this pregnancy was under supernatural factors at hand, she was actually beginning to be pretty far along even though the fetus was less than a week or so old. At one point she breathing became labored and she let out a scream as she desperately grabbed onto his arm. When she caught her breath, she went to lift the blanket to see when he simply held the blanket down and shook his head.

"Let me..."

He looked down between her legs and sighed. He saw it, so tiny it was no bigger than perhaps an acorn or small stone. He knew the only way this was possible was because a supernatural cross breed pregnancy was sped up and escalated. When she asked him if he saw it? He raised his head and told her to breath. Sweaty, and exhausted, she asked him again if he saw it? Instead, he told her to take a deep breath, and release it on three.

"One, two...three!"

He yanked on the small dead bloody thing laying in a pool of blood between her two spread legs beneath the blanket. He yanked hard enough to snap the tiny cord, and just like that, Gretchen slumped over having passed out. He looked up, and knew would he over the worst of it now. He worked beneath the blanket, pulling everything else that was seeping out of her. He gently laid her back, and tried to finish what was happening to her. A few hours later all he did see was blood, thick and clotted. He took the tiny fetus, no bigger than a small stone, he wrapped it in a cloth. Before doing so, he saw several wet bloody feathers covering it. Sighing, he went near the stream by a gorgeous weeping willow tree, and put the baby into the freshly dug soil. Staring at the wrapped up cloth, he nodded, before kissing his fingertips and pressing it against the cloth before using his other hand to fill the hole with the rich dark smelling dirt. Afterwards he returned to her just as she was beginning to wake. The cramps had eased, and the sun had just begun to rise. Here he eased her carefully into the stream, and she shivered as he carefully helped her wash up.

The blood took the scrubbing, and twice she lost her balance, nearly slipping on her bottom against the slippery wet rocks. He helped her, rolling up his sleeves, before finally the blood was gone. He gave her another potion to stop her bleeding all together. Once she was washed up and dried, she changed back into her husband's slacks. He watched as she pinned up her hair, and took the cloak he had given her. She looked pale and well as exhausted. She tried to help him pack up the campsite, and when he told her to rest, her lower lip quivered before her knees buckled and she fell hard against the frost covered grass.

"I can do it!"

She shrieked, before she hunched over, and she began to gag. Geralt rushed to her side, kneeling by her when he watched as she vomited up what looked to be a handful of bloody black feathers. Staring up at him, blood dribbling down her chin, she stared up heartbroken. Geralt knelt down, staring at the pile of bloody feathers on the ground. Reaching, he gently wiped her lips with his hand, before she stared up at him.

"I had it didn't I?"

Geralt stared for a moment before she nodded.

"Where did you bury it?"

Geralt sighed before offering his hand. Slowly he helped her to his feet. Swaying weakly, she clung onto him before they shuffled over to the stream where the street one. He pointed to the fresh mound of soil. Sighing, she eased herself down before staring down at it.

"Was it? A boy or a girl?"

Geralt shook his head.

"I'm not sure, it was still so early."

Gretchen sighed, gently sweeping her thin fingertips against the dirt. She sat there in silence for awhile, before finally she nodded.

"I'm sorry..."

She gently whispered, before turning and looking up at Geralt.

"Thank you..."

Geralt went to offer his hand, when she got up herself. He saw the circles under her eyes looked brown and patchy. She didn't look well at all, and her eyes appeared bloodshot.

"Let's go Geralt..."

"I'll help you onto Roach, but we must go slow. I made it so you stopped bleeding, but you've lost a great real of blood..."

"I'll be fine...thank you for giving...my child a beautiful final resting place."

Before Geralt could say another word, Gretchen gently limped over to Roach. Staring at the small grave, Geralt sighed before turning and helping Gretchen up on the horse. Once he was finished packing up the small camp, he mounted Roach, put his arm around Gretchen's waist, making sure she wouldn't fall off, and together they rode away. They had been traveling ever since. The next night they stopped at a small village where Geralt checked them into an inn. Once inside, they sat at a back booth and ordered beer and stew. The tavern was quite crowded, and besides a few curious glances in their direction, they were otherwise left alone. Sitting back, both ate silently and slowly. Since taking the potion, Gretchen had been weak. She had been riding Roach, leaning back against Geralt, listening to the horse clop against the dirt roads, and the wind whistling faintly around them. The bleeding had stopped, as did the pain, but Gretchen felt as if she was losing strength by the hour. She had more than enough potions to slow the transformation down, but she somehow felt different. Her muscles ached her vision at times blurred. Twice she had stared down at her arms, gently pulling back the sleeves of the cloak, and staring at the skin.

The flesh was faintly starting to split in several areas, beneath the thin blood that was trickling through were thick corse black feathers. She had a feeling she would be changing in a mere week or so instead of the months the sorcerer had promised. She wasn't angry or bitter about this, but kept thinking of the life she had been cheated out of. Of the beautiful child decided to mercy kill instead of allowing it to either be born a half creature life herself, it's time slowly running out as hers was the moment her poor frightened mother placed her bloody black feather covered body on the front steps to the whore house. Or even just as well, have it die with her when finally her body collapsed and changed. She thought of those mere few dream like days with Cahir, and how badly she missed him. Geralt very well could have been a guardian angel of some sort, even if this was a binding spell at work. He had stayed by her side, and even did in fact show his human side the other night when she miscarried Cahir's child. She had twice used a hidden bottle and lightly sprinkle on her splitting arms, making the wounds lightly sizzle and close, bitting down on her bottom lip from the pain. She figured Geralt knew what she was doing, but stayed silent. Instead one arm wrapped around her waist, firmly holding her against him as they rode on. Now they had finished their dinner, and climbed the back stairs to their room. Geralt had held Gretchen's hand as they climbed the steps, sensing even after a nice hot meal she still was weak.

He led her up, past two whores who raised eyebrows and stared at the two of them.

"Didn't think Witchers took wives..."

One softly whispered. Gretchen ignored this comment, as they went down the hallway towards their room. She kept thinking back to the poor tiny baby that had been voided of her body the other night by the campfire. Her son, Cahir's heir. She longed for him so bad it actually hurt. She figured she would never lay eyes on him again for the brief time she had left. Still, she wondered had things been different, had destitny not been so cruel, what kind of child would they have had? She thought of what their child would have looked like a year or so old. She could paint in her mind a beautiful boy with Cahir's gorgeous eyes and sharp facial features. Still, these images would't hold simply because they didn't exist. Geralt brought her to their room, shutting the locking the door behind them. There were lanterns lit, and a full basin of warm water.

Geralt led her to the bed, gently sitting her on the edge of the bed before squatting down, and taking her hands. Here he forced her to look at him. His amber eyes glowed by the light of the lanterns. Sitting there, Gretchen saw the expression in his face. Was it pity? Sadness? She wasn't quite sure.

"It's starting to happen isn't it?"

Gretchen was about to lie, to shake her head and blame the trauma of her body from what happened. Instead, she knew she owed him this much. Sighing, she nodded. Slowly she let go of his hand, and undid the cloak. She let it drop, before showing her rolled up sleeves of her husband's shirt. There were healed scars all running up and down her arms where the feathers had been breaking through. She blinked, and knew her eyes had probably had started to change as well slowly, maybe just blood or red rings around her green eyes. Maybe they were just bloodshot, or just plain heartbroken looking. Geralt shook his head and reached down for the bag crammed with tiny little bottles of potion.

"You just need more, I can find another sorcerer...I know many, healers, they can help you they can..."

Sighing, Gretchen shook her head down at him.

"Geralt, listen to me...I need this to be over soon. My child is dead, my husband lost to me. The faster I die, the faster you shall be free..."

"NO!"

Geralt roared, eyes widening in anger. Instead, Gretchen didn't look the slightest bit phased by this. Gently she cupped the side of his face and stared down at him. Here she saw something she didn't think was possible, the brimming of tears in his beautiful eyes.

"You're thinking of several women, one of which is your mother...you feel in the end all of which have abandoned you, and now you fear I'm joining this list."

Geralt shook his head, snapping his eyes shut and shaking his head.

"No, this isn't the spell...I can help you...I can..."

Gretchen sighed, slowly gathering him into her arms. Kissing the top of his white hair, she allowed him to lay his head against her breasts as she held him. Slowly after awhile, she felt him pull back and stare up at her. Sadly smiling, she tilted her head to the side and gazed down at him.

"Geralt of Rivia, had life been different, had destiny been different, and your lives not had been so out of line...we..."

Her words trailed off, before he nodded understanding. Sadly smiling, she brushed some of his white hair back behind his ear.

"The law of surprise, the child you speak of...that girl will be your density, she will not abandoned you. I can feel it."

Geralt sadly smirked up at her. "Can you see the future now? I'm sure that child is a boy..."

Gretchen shook his head.

"Maybe, but ever so...you won't be alone forever Geralt...I promise you that. Now keep me warm...I want to feel something else besides pain."

Geralt nodded, before Gretchen sat back, gently pulling off Cahir's wrinkled and dirty shirt. Tossing it to the floor, she scooted herself up on the bed, before kicking off the boots by the heels, hearing them plop to the floor. Slipping her pants off, she laid back, opening her legs, she took a deep breath, as Geralt rose and began to undress, never taking his eyes off her. Once he stripped, he stood before her naked, taking deep breath, he reached the edge of the bed, before climbing up, before kneeling before her. White hair hanging down, he gently cocked his head to the side, before spreading her legs even wider, before climbing between them, he hovered for a second, before mashing his lips against hers, deeply kissing her, plunging his tongue into her mouth, moaning, before he slipped his swollen manhood inside of her. For a brief second she stiffened, and Geralt suddenly remembered what her poor body had gone through. Withdrawing slightly, he stared down at her concerned. Instead, Gretchen stared up, and gave him a reassuring nod.

"It's okay, just go slow."

Geralt stared down before Gretchen sighed staring up at him.

"It's a shame you can never give a woman a child, what a fine father you would be."

Geralt smiled down at her amused.

"Some may say that's a blessing."

"Perhaps you'll get your chance when you receive your child of surprise."

"I'm not so sure that will ever happen, if I was ever going to collect...I would have gotten him when he was just born. This is no life for a child."

"I feel...he...or she...your paths will cross if destiny does in fact want you two to be together. Trust me. You'll know when the time is right."

Geralt sighed staring down at her.

"I've never had a companion...but...had things been different, had we both been human, I feel...we would have made quite a pair. I envy your husband, even after everything that's happened...I can still see in your eyes that you love him."

Gretchen fought back tears, before taking hold of Geralt's shoulders and bringing him down to her. Geralt took a deep breath, before entering her again. Gritting his teeth at how tight she was, he pushed his hips downward, feeling his ass tense as he grunted, and clung onto her. Here he began to thrust into her at a slow building rate. Faintly both could hear the headboard creak, as he pushed her down, finding a steady rhythm as he wrapped his large muscular arms around her, pressing his chest against her breasts as he continued kissing her, frantic. Feeling the pleasure building, Gretchen tightly wrapped her legs around his thighs, and enjoyed the sensation of his warmth heavy body against hers, the feeling of pin pricks building down below in her healing womanhood, and the very thought magic or not, the feeling of being protected, longed for, and maybe even loved helped her decide that she was making the decision in ending this tragic tale otherwise known as her life and setting Geralt free. At this exact moment, Geralt snapped his eyes shut as he grunted loudly climaxing, lacing his hands into her own. Moments later, he gave one final weak pump inside of her, before collapsing against her. Laying back, Gretchen stared up at the ceiling, knowing it would all be over soon.

She blinked her green eyes now changing back to blood red as tiny black slits filled them. She felt a terrible ache as she kissed Geralt's cheek, as he pulled himself out of her, and laid beside her, laying on his stomach, exhausted. She continued staring up at the ceiling, gently petting his large arm draped over her, thinking of what had to be done.

**Elsewhere...**

The dogs were going crazy. Cahir had been traveling with several of his own hired men from Nilfgaardian. The men holding the horses pulled back on the dogs, curious as they exchanged confused looks as the dogs howled and began to franticly circle around a tree by the stream in the forest. Cahir sat upon his horse, raising an eyebrow as the men all gathered around.

"What is it?"

He called, slowly stopping his horse, and climbing down. The men knelt down, one pulling back on the ropes to hold the dogs back who howled and pawed at the ground. Digging with their hands, the men broke apart the frozen soil, before one of them stopped, covering their mouth from gagging. Cahir pushed forward, before staring down.

"What is it?!"

He then saw one of the men shake apart a dirt littered cloth. Slowly rising, he unwrapped the small bundle, and there, laying in his palm was a tiny dead gray fetus. No bigger than the palm of the man's hand, a few loose bloody feathers laying in the cloth. The fetus was tiny, the cord still attached, it's features not fully formed, gray and lifeless. Cahir stepped forward, pushing aside the men before he looked down. The man holding the dead child turned and frowned.

"The dogs picked up your wife's scent and tracked it here...it's a baby, God...can't tell how long it's been here, grave looks freshly dug."

The other man holding back the dogs nodded.

"The dogs are picking up a good amount of your wife's blood...but this isn't..."

Cahir ignored the rest of the man's words. Instead he stepped forward, and in a trace slowly took the dead infant from the man's hand. It was nearly frozen solid like a piece of ice. Sighing, he stared down at the dead infant, and knew this was his child. Looking at the tiny feathers, he had heard of of supernatural pregnancies and how fast they developed. Had she given birth frightened and alone in the woods to their dead child? Staring down at his dead son, no bigger than a stone he felt his heart tighten as he refused to show any emotion in front of his men. Shutting his eyes for a second, he controlled herself before he opened his eyes again.

"Pack this, not a word to anyone...head back to the East meeting point. Wait for further instructions, I'm continuing on my own. There will be extra coin for any man who keeps their mouth shut. I hear one word from anyone and I'll gut you and your very own children, understood?"

The men all nodded, looking frightened. These men were beneath his command, and were trusted. Sighing, he folded the cloth around the dead fetus, trying not o allow his mind to linger on the very thought that she very well might have been his and Gretchen's child. Handing it to the first man on his left, he looked him straight in the eye.

"Preserve him in salt, keep him hidden until I return, and remember not a word."

"Sir, do you think you should continue on alone?"

Cahir glared at the man who took the wrapped up dead infant.

"I shall return, travel with haste."

Turning, his cape flapping in the wind he climbed up on his horse, and continued on his way, the freezing wind hitting him, driving the furious tears off his face as he rode faster and faster into the darkness of the forest.

**Later that night...**

As Geralt slept, naked besides a sheet draped over his waist, his chest slowly rising and falling with each relaxed breath, his huge chest glimmering with sweat, his long white hair hanging over his handsome face. Gretchen had redressed, carefully and slowly, waiting for any noise to wake him. Instead, he slept on. Pinning her hair up, she felt her scars on her back start to open up, thin trickling blood running down her back. She had limped over to mirror near the fireplace, and saw that her eyes had in fact changed. They were a terrible ruby color, with black slits instead. She blinked and saw she had bird eyes. She stiffened a cough, muffling it with her hand, making sure she wouldn't wake up Geralt.

There she opened her palm and saw not just feathers but teeth as well. Looking at the thin blood that had pooled into her palm, she sighed before walking over to her bag with the potions. Lifting it, she stared at the bottles. She knew even if Geralt tried to find another sorcerer who could make the same exact potion, she wouldn't allow it. No, even if this numbed the pain, what would it do? Buy her just a couple of weeks? No matter what, she knew the transformation was happening. She knew the longer she stayed alive, half human, or in the end a terrible monster...a raven with the trapped soul of a girl who dreamed she was human and loved it. Sadly, the dream was over, and the creature was awakening... She sighed, before tossing the bag filled with the potions into the fire. The glass clinked, before the flames engulfed the bag, and the reflection of flames danced across her heartbroken eyes. Sighing, she turned and looked across at Geralt. Sadly smiling, she walked over, careful not to wake him, before softly kissing her fingertips, and gently placing them against his cheek. Geralt continued to sleep.

"Thank you..."

She whispered. Knowing this was it, she took one last glance ay the stranger who had been so kind, yet again, spell or no spell...she knew Geralt was actually a kind soul who's painful past caused him to honestly believe he was destined to wander this world alone. Still, after hearing his stories, watching him closely, and having him by her side since this began made her know deep in her heart that destiny wasn't finished with him. In fact, there was great many things awaiting Geralt for his future, she was sure of it. Still, as much as she cared for him, had learned a great many things from him, she knew this spell needed to be broken. Taking one last look at him, his Witcher medal laying against his chest hair, she stared at him for the human he had left inside of him. Knowing wherever this came to an end, the spell would be broken, and Geralt would be free and hopefully destiny would help lead him towards whatever he was supposed to find. Smiling sadly, she nodded, before opening the door, holding her cloak, and leaving.

Once she was downstairs, she put the hood up on her cloak, and hurried past the drunken people, before pushing the door opening and heading out into the freezing cold night.

**Later...**

Gretchen could walk no further. She had walked straight out of the village and into the dark forest. She clutched the cloak closed, shivering as her boots crunched the snow and ice. Finally her knees buckled, and she collapsed forward, using the very last of her strength to keep from falling forward, her breath came out in loud gasps as the air. On all fours, she raked her fingers into the frozen snow, slowly watching as her flesh began to rip apart, blood squirting, as talons burst through. Her shoulder blades arched, as her muscles screamed and she violently vomited. There a whole mouthful of blood, teeth, large chunks of organs perhaps, as well as feathers splattered onto the snow. The heat from the blood came steaming up as she gagged and choked. More black feathers came out, bloody with clots hanging off them.

Snapping her eyes shut, she cried out before turning over, staring up at the star lit sky, knowing that this was happening...that she was allowing it. She tried so hard to think of her husband's face as the pain came over her in waves. Suddenly, she felt it happening. Crying out, she rolled back over, her now dark talons clawing into the snow, as she felt her back split open. Blood oozed down her, as she felt them begin to rip through. Screaming a blood curdling scream, she felt the large massive wings burst out through her back and ripping open the shirt. The wings expanded, bloody and dripping, both at least five feet each. Screaming, eyes compliantly changed she could all ready feel herself breaking down and shrinking. She knew it would feel as if she was being torn apart as everything slowly broke down to size until she was the perfect size of a raven. Her scream dying in her throat by her blood stained lips, she knelt there when suddenly she saw him. Somehow he had woken up, and followed her here. He wore his cloak, and stood near a tree, his amber eyes looking both horrified as well as heartbroken seeing this was actually happening.

"Gretchen?"

Gretchen felt a tear roll down her pale face as she weakly stared at him.

"It's happening Geralt...please just leave...I want to die..."

Geralt shook his head stepping forward, boots crunching into the snow.

"You're choosing to transform..."

Gretchen stared up, defeated.

"I need this to be over. Please...just let me die..."

Geralt sighed deeply before he walked over. Squatting down, he stared down at her before gently reaching and cupping her face with his warm large hand.

"Is this what you really want?"

Gretchen stared up before slowly nodding. Just then, faintly not that far in the distance they heard a horse cry. Both turned looking in that direction before they heard a voice over the wind shouting...a voice Gretchen honestly had believed she would have never heard again. The second she heard him shouting over the wind, calling her name, her heart ached as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Gretchen?! Gretchen?!"

It was Cahir, her husband.


	10. Farewell

**Before...**

Cahir laid naked in his shared chambers with his new bride. He laid there, Gretchen nude as well, sprawled across him, her firm round breast pressing against his chest and flat stomach. Her body was warm and smooth, faintly smelling like flowers, and mint leafs. Her once pinned up beautiful hair was now messy, and falling down in strands. Both had made love countless times last night and finally just as the sun began coming up, Cahir was exhausted, sweat rolling off his body when finally he gathered his wife into his arms, and gently rubbed her back, feeling the long raised flesh from the unexplained scars.

After hearing the story behind the ones on her stomach, he felt his temper start to swell and bubble up within him. He had all ready silently made the decision that he would return back to that filthy whore house where he had recused Gretchen from. He wouldn't allow this dreadful monster of a woman to even breathe another second after what he heard from his darling wife what she had done. He had great plans after he took care of that bitch. He would return back home, and take Gretchen away from his family home. He would find them a fine home just outside of the kingdom. A place with plenty of land, a place that they could call their own, and a home in which they would start a family together in. He had seen the bloodstains on the sheets from last night, and knew he had ushered her into becoming a woman. He had felt himself last night enter her, breaking through her virginity, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself forward, hearing her cry out as she clung onto him. He remembered how suddenly how badly he had to fight from not finishing.

This wasn't like what it was like to be with a common whore, or to pleasure himself. No, Gretchen was his. She was his wife, and would finally have someone by his side. Staring at her, he hoped more than anything that he had put his seed inside of her. He thought back on the aching in his balls as he felt how tight she was. How he used all his willpower not to release himself yet. Now in the morning light as he laid back, drained, yet feeling the best he had ever felt. He had been his wife's first, and hoped more than ever he had gotten her pregnant. He wanted nothing more than to see a beautiful baby, half him, half her. He wanted dozens of children, boys and girls. The very thought of them raising all those children as he continued to he climb the ranks in the Nilfgaardian army. Yes, he had chosen the right woman to stand by his side. She wasn't some morning selected vessel to bare his heirs from his parents.

No, she was discovered by him. This beautiful girl who had been placed in that awful whore house to work as a slave until he swept her away, promising that she would never be hurt again. He knew she was unlike any other woman. In this brief period of time, he felt he had fallen, and fallen hard. The second he laid eyes on her the morning of their wedding, being led in wearing that sparkling wedding dress wut lace sleeves, He couldn't believe how absolutely stunning she looked. Her lips painted ruby red, her eyes surrounded by a smokey green emerald color, making the light green eyes of her own stand out. He remembered how radiant she seemed, as well as nervous. When he took her hand, his own heart hammered in his chest. He remembered how absolutely happy he seemed, feeling as if finally everything had fallen into place. Last night, he remembered feeling his manhood swell the second he stared at her naked body. When he laid on top of her, entering her, filling up to her womb, his balls ached, and he grunted, and pumped at a furious rate between her legs, determined to make a child, and start a family with her. Lacing his hand within hers, he squeezed and moaned as he finished inside of her, feeling himself empty out. Now hours later, he laid with his new bride draped over him, sleeping soundly. He listened to her breathe, soft gentle even breaths. He gently drummed his fingers against her back where the scars were.

He kept thinking of his business elsewhere to make that bitch of a madam pay for what she did to his beautiful wife. Laying there, staring up at the ceiling he knew for certain he would never feel this content and happy as he did at this exact moment. Smirking as he glanced down at her, he tilted his head slightly and kissed the top of her head, holding her tighter as if he would ever let go.

**Present.**

Geralt sighed, holding Gretchen as he heard her bones break, twisting, and turning, shrinking as she continued to change. Staring at her helpless, he shook his head.

"I can help you..."

Gretchen shook her head, her eyes completely changed, her facial bones sharpening, as she squirmed and twisted in pain. Faintly they could hear Cahir shouting, searching for her in the woods. For a mere moment, she stopped and stared up at him. Tears rolled down her red bird eyes.

"Let me go to him...this needs to be finished."

Geralt sighed staring down at her, before he nodded. Looking up at him, she sadly smiled before she gave his hand one last squeeze.

"Thank you Geralt of Rivia...until we meet again."

Sighing, Geralt closed his eyes as above in the dark sky the full moon shinned down. Suddenly Gretchen began to convulse. Her body twisted, as her back arched painfully as she cried out loudly. Loud enough that Cahir who was seventy or so feet away on his horse, held his lantern up and paused. He heard something, and was certain it was something besides the wind. Raising an eyebrow, he led his horse into that direction. When Geralt opened his eyes, he saw the transformation was complete. Gretchen's clothing laid in the snow, blowing empty in the wind. Splattered all over the ground was blood. Instead of Gretchen, there laid a raven, a full sized bird laid on the ground before him. It's beady eyes stared up at him, it's wings wet with blood. It flapped it's wings, before it let out a tiny cry, cocking it's head as it looked up at Geralt.

Geralt sighed, staring down helplessly at the bird. The sorcerer was wrong, the transformation happened much faster, and now it was complete. There sat a bird, with a beautiful young woman trapped inside. A woman who had mostly only known pain and abusive during her brief sad life. She had only gotten a brief taste of real happiness, and just as fast as it arrived, it was snatched away from her without any warning. He looked down at her, before it turned it's head in the direction of the shouts in the distance from Cahir.

"Gretchen! Gretchen!"

Geralt's amber eyes squinted in that direction, but before he could say anything the raven let out a cry, quickly flapping it's wings before it lifted off the ground and started quickly flying through the woods. It was slightly snowing, and the wind had picked up. Geralt jumped to his feet, watching the bird fly away.

"Gretchen!" He tried to shout, but it was too late. It flew at full force in the direction of the calls, it's wings drying as they flapped in the freezing cold night air. Frustrated, Geralt swore under his breath before he took off running, even though the bird was much faster.

**Elsewhere...**

Chair sat on top of his horse, the wind picking up. Suddenly a flash of darkness flew before his face as startled the horse, causing it to nearly throw him off. Holding on, Chair stared around with panic filled eyes, as this time it flew even closer. This time he felt the red hot string of pain as a claw or break scratched his neck.

"Argh!"

He cried out in both anger and surprise as he felt it's wings flap past him. Large blue eyes darting around, he looked around confused, as the bird came flying at him again. Letting the confusion get the best of him, he made his horse spin around as he blindly reached for his bow and arrow. He scrambled to grab an arrow, as he looked around. He looked around, before grabbing the arrow and taking aim. He pulled it back, squinting in the darkness as his latter swung against the side of his horse. The wind picked up even harder, snow flying in his face, as he stared, trying to focus, steady hands as he aimed. He wasn't sure what it was, but his anger was getting the best of him. He was scared, he was confused, and that thing of darkness flew past him again, even closer, brushing past his shoulder again as he felt thin blood dribble down his shoulder. He took pride in how well his archery skills were, and now tuned everything else out as he saw it approaching from the East. The black blur, coming towards him. Not taking time to think, he let out a deep breath, pulled the arrow taunt, and then released.

There he felt the arrow let go, flying straight through the air before... It hit the black blur.

There was a cry, and that's when it hit him. How could he have been so stupid? His eyes widened in disbelief, his mouth opening as he stared horrified. The bird tumbled into the snow, the long arrow sticking right out of it. Fifty or so feet away, running towards him was Geralt. He saw it with his Witcher eyes and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw it all happen in slow motion and now it was too late. Cahir quickly scrambled off his horse, nearly falling, throwing down his bow and arrow. Slipping on the frozen ground, he took off running as fast as he could, heart hammering in his chest. Why was he so stupid? He knew what they had said, what she was, how couldn't he have known? This was her, and she was trying to reach him. Instead he shot her down like she was just some stupid animal. He broke off running, praying he was wrong, but he saw as he approached the fallen raven that his worst fears were becoming a certain reality.

Yes, there laying on the frozen ground was something he truly couldn't believe. Within second she watched as the bird transformed before his very own eyes. Here he saw as his wife appeared, an arrow sticking straight out of her chest. She was curled up, laying there, a small trial of blood dribbling from her mouth. She was naked, and the only part of the bird that remained were two massive black wings sticking out of her torn apart back.

They were huge, four or so feet. They laid in the snow lifeless, like dead wire. The rest of her was back to normal, naked, and bleeding to death. Her wings were gently folded, laying behind her. Cahir's eyes widened.

"NO!"

He screamed in outrage. He skidded to the ground, boots kicking up the snow as he knelt down beside his wife. His wife who just moments ago had been a flying raven. In his scared panic, he had shot her having no idea. Now she had changed back...why? Because she was dying. The people of his kingdom had been right. She had been a skin walker, a half breed. He didn't know, nor cared for the details, but he was certain this hadn't been her choice.

Now he had killed his wife who he had been searching for. The same wife who had given birth to their lchild scared and alone in the woods. Shaking his head, he screamed in frustration and anger, his face becoming flush.

"NOOOO!"

He gathered her up in his arms, her naked body freezing. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open as she stared up. Cahir stared down horrified at what he had done. The arrow was sticking straight out of her chest. There wouldn't be any saving her, he knew that. "Gretchen..." Gretchen opened her eyes weakly and stared up at him.

"Chair?"

Chair shook as his face crumpled.

"Shhhh, don't talk...it's okay..."

Gretchen stared up at him, before her eyes drifted down to the arrow sticking out of her chest. Suddenly she looked relieved. Weakly she stared up at him, blood now smearing her lips.

"Thank you...thank you for those few days you loved me, thank you for our child...and thank you for putting me out of my misery..."

Her last words were barley above a whisper. Cahir's face crumpled as tears filled his eyes. Shaking his head, he held her tighter.

"No...no...please...no...don't..."

Gretchen stared up at him, her eyelids becoming heavier as more blood bubbled up between her lips.

"I'm so sorry Cahir..."

"Shhh..."

He said shaking his head as he brushed her bangs back.

"Shhhh, don't talk...I can fix this...I can...just stay awake, stay awake for me..."

Gretchen stared up at him, before suddenly she gazed off, really no longer seeing him.

"Until we meet again my love..."

Her words trailed off, when suddenly she shook for a moment, then became still. Cahir waited for her to move, to look up any him. Instead,. there was just stillness. He had shot his wife, and now she was dead. Feeling completely heartbroken, he snapped his eyes shut as he shook his head.

"No..."

He moaned. Squeezing her tighter, he rocked back and forth, holding his wife's limp dead body as it continued to snow. Unknown to him, in the distance, Geralt stood in the background, his eyes sad with disappointment. In the end he hand't been able to fight for her or save her. She knew what she was doing, she knew her husband would have shot her down, putting her out of her misery. She had made it very clear, she wouldn't allow herself to exist if it meant she would fully transform. In the end, she had, but she had been put out of her misery by the man she loved right after. She had died in her own terms, in the arms of the man she loved. What they shared had been special, but as soon as she died, he felt as if this grip around his heart had finally released, and he no longer felt the sense of duty by protecting her. He had cared for her, but like so many of the others, she was gone. He was meant to continue on alone. The spell had been broken, and now she was dead. He watched from afar as Cahir wept over Gretchen's body, before shaking his head knowing the business here was over. He would turn around, find Roach, and continue on his way.

"Farewell Gretchen..." He whispered, before turning and walking away as the snow and wind continued to pick up.

He knew a Witcher was supposed to never feel love, but whatever this was that made him feel so awful, he figured it was a mixture of several different emotions One of which was complete disappointment. He hoped wherever Gretchen's soul was, it was far from this cold lonely Hell. With that, he continued on his way.

**Later...**

Cahir returned to his camp where his men waited with Gretchen wrapped up in his blanket. He had in a terrible fit of rage tore her massive black wings straight off her back with a sickening snap. both wings were massive as he held onto them, staring at them both in disgust and amazement. He had packed them away, before pulling the arrow out of his wife's corpse, before grabbing the blanket and gently wrapping her up. As he rode on less than an hour later he suspected he was in shock. He couldn't think, no he wouldn't allow himself to think. Everything hurt, and the fact he had just accidentally murdered his half breed wife who died in his arms.

When he returned, he saw the men and all of the stunned expressions. Instead of saying a word, he carried his wrapped up wife's body the same way he did on their wedding day. He carried her, before entering his tent. The men had made good on his promise with his young child's corpse, laying in a barrel of salt. Here, he worked silently. He unrolled a new canvas, before using what he had packed, and had hoped he would dress his wife in when he rescued her.

Her wedding dress.

He took the sparking soft material, and silently dressed her, ignoring the horrible bloody wound in her chest. Once he dressed her, he gently tucked her hair behind her ears, before slipping her wedding ring back on her cold, now stiffening finger. He wrapped the small dead fetus in a few cloth with the Nilfgaardian crest on it. He folded his wife's hands, before placing the dead child...their dead child in her arms. Laying there was his family. He cried silently, but continued to work, ready to slaughter anyone who came in to disturb him. Once he was finished, he wrapped her and his dead son up, folding the cloth gently before finishing. Sighing, right before he closed the and finished wrapping her up, he stared down at her pale face before gently kissing her lips. Afterwards, he ordered for the men to dig a grave. Before sunrise it was finished despite the frozen ground.

Here, he gently laid his wife's body down, before filling it himself. Once the grave was filled, he shook his head when the men asked if he wanted a headstone or marker made. Instead he said no, and the men packed up, ready to head back to Nilfgaardian, He gave them all enough coin to keep their mouths shut. If anyone asked, they never found Gretchen.

A few days later he returned back home, but was no longer staying with his family. He was renting a small room for the time being before he was stationed elsewhere. During that time, he had fashioned the large feathers to his helmet for his armor.

He would forever carry a small piece of Gretchen with him forever.

That first night back, he woke gasping and sweating. He had a vivid dream where a witch had told him the true key to the center of it all would be a princess with great power. This would be Gretchen, reincarnated, reborn, and his second chance to true happiness. He wasn't sure if this was some feverish frighting dream, but it stood out and soon became an obsession.

As he rode with his army, he continued wearing his wife's feathers on his helmet, pushing away all that pain and turning it into anger. He would find that princess, and she would be the key to everything. He knew it, As for Geralt, he continued on his journey, but never forgot the young girl he tried so badly to help. The girl who was binded to him, and ended her short miserable life in the arms of the man she loved. He hoped somehow, someway...he could find. Until then, he continued onward, never forgetting Gretchen, the raven who escaped to the Heavens by flying far far away...

**The End - Thanks for the reviews! Thought this would be a clever backstory in regards to Cahir's feathers on his helmet. Can't wait for season 2!**


End file.
